A Long Time Gone
by sweetlemonrain
Summary: Marissa leaves Newport and everyone. After college ends, Ryan and the friends travel to San Francisco for new jobs. But they find Marissa instead. What could be the possible ending to the many twists and turns in their stories? Completed, sequel coming up
1. x0 Introduction and Author

The O.C. introduction

- Begins in the middle of Season 3

- Ryan is single, while Marissa just broke up with Volchok, Seth and Summer's relationship have come to a standstill, and Taylor is single

- Taylor is beginning to be part of the core four/fab five at this point

A/N: Hello! I'm a new fan of The O.C., and – please forgive me about this – I have never watched The O.C. Let's see how well I fare in this story, alright? Now, just to be clear – although I have never watched The O.C., I've done some substantial research on The O.C., and I think I know the story good enough (at least I like the story very much). It may seem heavily AR/OOC, but in general, I'm focusing on the fab five! And what do you call The O.C. without adults? Of course the adults will make appearances, albeit not very frequently. And, one more thing before I start, I'd appreciate it very much if there was no flaming :x I mean, after all, I haven't "watched" The O.C. on tv, and people may think I don't have the correct qualities to write an O.C. story. But here's my chance to try and do an O.C. story!

Main characters (existing):

Ryan Atwood, Marissa Cooper, Kevin Volchok, Taylor Townsend, Seth Cohen, Summer Roberts

Main characters (fictional):

Riff Richardson, Logan Bradley Fischer

I hope everyone enjoys this story, really. I'm really in love with Ryan/Marissa and I hope this story can match up to it. R&R, thank you so much!

xoxo

**I DO NOT OWN THE O.C.**


	2. x1 A Gift From a Friend

Chapter 1

Marissa stepped out of the cab and quickly ran over to the pier. A figure threw an empty can to signal where he was and Marissa walked towards the can.

"You're here," he called out.

"Volchok, I thought we talked about this previously."

"It's not about that anymore!" He stood up, agitated.

"Volchok, you're drunk." Marissa stepped closer to Volchok, who was dangerously sitting by the ledge.

"I'm _not _drunk. It's also not about you breaking up with me. I mean, I don't care about that, now that I have even more pressing matters." His eyes shot to the small off-white box beside him.

"What's that?" Marissa questioned.

"I don't even know if I should tell you about this." Volchok finally looked up to face Marissa.

"You're going to have to tell me what's it about before I can tell you if you should tell me."

"Shit, just take it!" Volchok threw the box to Marissa's direction.

Marissa caught it with a puzzled expression and flipped the box open. In it was a stack of letters and Marissa pulled out one. As she opened the letter and read it silently, her eyes widened and she cursed quietly.

"This mainly concerns me. I don't think you should get involved. But after all, it has something to do with you, so I decided that I should tell you after all. But I'd prefer it if you just left it to me." Volchok crushed the can of beer he was holding and threw it on the ground before trudging off.

Marissa stared after Volchok.

"I'm going to go with you. This definitely concerns me."

- - -

"Coop! Coop, come on, it's time to go to the beach!" Summer hollered.

There was no response. Summer peered into every bathroom in the house and finally stops at Marissa's room. She peers in. No one.

"Gee, where's Coop? Out so early? That's unlike her."

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. _That could be Coop, _she thought.

"Must've gone out for a jog and forgot the keys," Summer murmured as she opened the door.

Instead of Marissa, she saw Seth's goofy face staring into hers.

"Good morning Summer! We're ready to go to the beach; where's Marissa?"

"Good question," Summer whispered as she trudged back into the house and scratched her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked.

"Coop's gone; she's not in the house."

"What? Where could she be? She promised us to go to the beach!" Seth pouted quite unconvincingly.

"Duh, Cohen, I know. Right now we should just think about where she is."

"Volchok?" Ryan said sourly.

"Coop already told us – okay, she told _me_ – that she broke up with him."

"Yes, we know, we know." Seth patted Ryan's back as he said this.

Summer plopped down on the couch while Seth and Ryan sat beside her.

"Oh, right, Summer, I noticed that your mailbox wasn't empty. You forgot to clear it?"

"It's not empty? How could that be? I cleared it already. And letters don't usually come so early." Summer stood up and semi-jogged to the mailbox. With one swift action, she took the letter inside and closed it and ran back into the house.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "It's a letter from Coop!"

"What?" Ryan stood up.

Summer quickly opened the letter and read it with Ryan and Seth.

_Dear all_

_I have left Newport this morning for something very crucial to my – and Volchok's – past. Please do not worry about my safety. I assure you guys that I'll return to Newport one day safe and sound. Summer, Seth, Taylor and Ryan – you guys will always be my friends. Please do not come looking for me. I will definitely return to Newport, trust me, ok?_

_I know it's a tad bit irresponsible for me to leave just like that. But I had to, it was really important. Please do not worry; I will never risk my own welfare for something insignificant. _

_Once again, I assure you guys – I will never jeopardize my safety. Just trust me for this time. I won't be out doing something stupid. I have to do this, and it's really important. I'll never forget you guys; I love all of you._

_Thank you, and Sorry._

_Love_

_Marissa_

Everyone stared on in shock, especially Ryan. With that, Ryan took off from the Roberts' furiously.

"Atwood!" Summer shouted. She began to run after Ryan, but got pulled back by Seth.

"Let him be," Seth said. He knew his friend needed some time to deal with Marissa's disappearance. "We've got to show this to the adults."

Summer nodded and followed Seth out of the house.

- - -

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryan screamed.

He was at the pier. Staring out at the vast sea, he thought about Marissa.

_How could Marissa leave?_

_How can she bear to leave us?_

_Why did Marissa leave?_

_Most importantly, why did Marissa leave with Volchok?_

_What was this issue that they had to salvage?_

A ton of questions ran through Ryan's head. He sat down on the floor and buried his head into his grounds. Something inside him was screaming this: _Again and again Marissa left you. Why be so clung onto her?_

Ryan hit his head with his fists over and over again to get rid of the internal voice. It did not budge.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He screamed.

At this moment, his cell phone rang. Cursing at the inappropriate time, he picked up the call.

"Who's it?" he hollered.

"Ryan, firstly, I want you to calm down. We've heard the news; now we want to know where you are." Kirsten's soothing voice filled Ryan's head.

"I'm ok. Is there something you want to tell me?" Ryan asked, sensing the familiar rush in Kirsten's voice.

"Yes, Ryan. There's a letter for you. We're not going to read it, Ryan. It's addressed to you and it's from… Marissa."

Ryan stood up so abruptly his jacket fell onto the floor. "A letter…? From… Marissa?" His tongue stung as he said the name.

He hung up immediately and rushed back to the Cohens'.

- - -

Ryan stared at the letter on the table.

When he got to the Cohens', he immediately took the letter and cooped himself up in the room. It has been about an hour but he still has not read the letter.

To battle the internal voice was hard.

So hard that Ryan felt suffocated.

He picked up the letter and held it delicately in his hands. He decided to stop thinking wildly and just read the letter.

_Dear Ryan_

_Firstly, I have to give you a smile. This smile will keep you company when you are lonely, when you are upset, and it's going to keep smiling to convey this one important message: No matter what happens, just smile and get going._

_And this smile is going to tell you this today: Trust Marissa and trust yourself. You have to listen to the smile because I gave it my all to give it to you. You have to trust me now. I'm telling you that I'll never risk my life for anything stupid. I'll keep myself safe and sound and trust me, I will definitely return to Newport one day. One more thing. Don't be alarmed about Volchok's presence. This matter concerns both of us, Volchok and me. And I can't tell you about it until the right time._

_There're 2 more things that I have to say before this letter ends. Brace yourself; because now you need to trust yourself. I trust you, Ryan; I trust that you'll do what the smile tells you to do. The smile tells you to not come looking for me. Ryan, you'll never find me until I think that it's the right time. No matter how hard you try. I will return to Newport and by then you'll definitely be thinking that you were right to not have come looking for me. Ryan, I don't want to involve you in this matter. You're the innocent party. It's not right for you to be involved. Ryan, trust me and trust you. Don't come looking for me. Please._

_And, remember when I told you about how overlooking important details can have serious consequences? Well, here's the right time to think about that. Taylor Townsend – you have to date her. Of course I can't change your mind if you don't wish to, but there's something very important about her. Like some important details you would tend to overlook. I would put them into the category of 'her feelings for you'. Don't ever tell her that I told you this, but trust me, it's for your own good I'm telling you this. She likes you, Ryan. And she's a friend with genuine feelings for you._

_Once again, Ryan, the smile's going to pull you on._

_Love_

_Marissa_

Ryan set the letter down. He looked into the bright sky.

"The smile's going to pull me on," he said.

- - -

A/N: So...? How was it? I really need reviews :( It's like the only thing that can spur me on, knowing that people like my story. And I hope everyone likes it because it's my first story of The O.C. and I really, really love The O.C. To a point where it's almost unnatural, haha. So... I look forward to seeing reviews, thank you so much! Also, chapters 2 & 3 will be updated together.

Review replies:

elly: Thanks! I'll update this as soon as possible.


	3. x2 3 Years Later

Chapter 2

3 YEARS LATER

"Cheers!" Everyone called out as they raised their glasses.

The 'clink' and 'clank' of the glasses filled the room as everyone began finding a cozy place to relax in at the pool house.

"Yo, Ryan, pass me one of those sandwiches."

Ryan threw a sandwich in Seth's direction.

"Dang, look at how fast time passes," Seth said with a mouth full of food.

"Cohen, that habit has _got to go_." Summer pointed at Seth's mouth.

Seth quickly swallowed his food and bowed at Summer. "I am sorry for my behavior, Your Majesty." Seth grinned as he looked up.

Everyone laughed at Seth's joke. "These were the good old days," Ryan said.

Summer and Seth nodded at Ryan's statement. "But now we're having better days," a voice came from the door's direction. Taylor Townsend.

Taylor slid her hand into Ryan's as she sat down beside him. "It's really awesome how we're having a reunion now. It's been like, what, 3 years?"

"Yeah, 3 years since senior year…" Summer said.

"Since Marissa disappeared, too." Seth pointed out. Summer shot a look at Seth that spelled 'you-are-so-crude' and whacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that…?" Seth stopped short after he got a good look at Ryan's expression.

Taylor looked at Ryan and pulled him out of the pool house.

"Hey, Ryan."

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, of course…" Ryan trailed off after he saw Taylor scrutinizing his face. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, I just wanted to get a good look of your face before you left for San Francisco." Taylor smiled and kissed Ryan on the cheek. Ryan nodded.

"I'll miss you too, you know," Ryan pointed out. "Alright, it's time to tell Summer and Seth about that."

They walked hand-in-hand back into the room. Summer and Seth looked up at Ryan, especially the latter who gave Ryan an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Ryan." Seth smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, buddy. Anyway, I think it's time to tell you guys about this."

Summer and Seth listened attentively. "I'm going to leave for San Francisco for my new job. It's temporary, don't worry; I'll be returning to Newport," Ryan announced.

"San Francisco? How come you never told us?" Summer asked, shocked.

"I told Taylor, but I didn't know how to tell you guys," Ryan admitted.

"Hmm, Ryan, I have some news to announce too," Seth grinned. "I'm being offered a trial job as a comic book artist at Marvel! But it's just a trial; I don't think I'll agree to it – besides, I have my own comic." Seth winked.

Everyone clapped at Seth's achievement. "Where's it going to be? Newport?" Ryan asked.

"Nope, it's… well, I swear I didn't know this before, Ryan, but the job is at San Francisco!" Seth beamed.

"That's great." Ryan patted Seth's back. He turned to Summer. "Summer, how about you? Are you staying in Newport or are you leaving with Seth?"

"Of course I'm leaving with Cohen!" Summer laughed.

"Well, Ryan, I'd be happy to join you guys too," Taylor sighed.

"Aren't you coming?" Summer asked.

"I am, but I can't right now. I have some issues regarding my attachment to settle, and so I'll be slightly later in joining Ryan."

"Well, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!" Seth said.

"Um, Seth, Summer –I'll be stopping off at Chino before leaving for San Francisco. Do you guys want to go to San Francisco first or follow me?" Ryan enquired.

"Chino?"

"Yeah, I'm going to… I'm going to visit my mother."

"Dang, Ryan, of course we'll join you!"

The night ended with fun and laughter as they rejoiced their graduation from university. So far for Ryan, the smile has never failed him.

- - -

A week has passed since their reunion. It was time to leave for San Francisco. Ryan and Seth were busy loading the car with stuff.

"Hey, Seth! You loaded your things already?" Ryan shouted to Seth, who was outside the house waiting by the car.

"Yup! I'm good to go!" Seth showed a thumbs-up sign to Ryan, who was inside the house.

"Good, I just need to load these…" Ryan pointed to the bunch of bags beside him, "and I'm ok."

Seth jogged over to Ryan's side and helped him with the bags. They threw the bags into the car's trunk and drove off. They had already said their goodbyes to the Cohens'.

In no time, they were at the Roberts'. Summer stood outside the house with all her things. Seth and Ryan got off to help her.

"Hey, guys, thanks for the help." Summer got on the car while Seth and Ryan started driving off. "I'm actually pretty hyped for this trip, though sadly Taylor's not here with us."

"She'll be there in probably 2 months," Ryan said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Summer sighed deeply. "2 months without a girlfriend…"

"Hey, what am I?" Seth pouted again. "I'm your boyfriend, you know!"

"I know, I know, but the feeling of being without a girlfriend is so… so agonizing."

Seth and Ryan laughed at Summer's theory. They enjoyed the whole road trip to Chino.

- - -

"Mom?"

Ryan strolled to the porch of the house before stopping. He did not know what to do or say. He had not been with his mother since around 2 years ago, when Dawn came to visit, although they still kept in touch.

Ryan looked at Seth and Summer, who were behind him. _You have to face her, she IS your mother, _Ryan thought. He mustered up all his courage and knocked lightly on the door.

There was no response. Ryan sighed and began to turn, thinking that his mother was not around, but a voice came from behind the door.

"Who's there?" The familiar voice warmed Ryan on the inside. Ryan forced a smile as he turned back.

Dawn opened the door slowly and stared at Ryan's face. "Oh, Ryan!" She hugged him so abruptly Ryan was caught off-guard.

"Hi, Mom, how are you?" Ryan said, quite awkwardly.

"Aw, I'm fine. Oh, hello, Seth and Summer."

Seth and Summer waved with a smile. "Well, come on in! You guys just graduated from university, right?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "We decided to pay you a visit."

"But… isn't coming over to Chino very troublesome? We could've written or called…"

"No, Mom. We're going to San Francisco. I and Seth got some temporary jobs there and Summer's joining us. Taylor's busy at the moment but she'll come over in about 2 months' time."

"San Francisco?"

"Yup."

"Well, how capable are you! So tell me about life recently."

Ryan, Seth, Summer and Dawn chatted about the life in Newport recently. Though somewhat awkward at times, Ryan managed to pull through. Finally, it was time to leave.

"So… Mom, I guess we'll get going. I'll write and call soon."

"Ok. And I'll be waiting."

Ryan hugged Dawn and walked out of the house. As he gave a final wave, he began his road trip to San Francisco.


	4. x3 A Shocking Revelation?

Chapter 3

"How long till we get there…" Seth asked tiredly. He was trying to stay awake.

"Not so soon, Seth. Why don't you just go to sleep? Summer's asleep."

"No, what if _you _fall asleep? Then the car will overturn and flip and then we'll all die!"

Ryan shook his head at his best friend's imagination. "It won't happen, Seth, unless someone deliberately does that to us. I have coffee," he pointed, "and I'm not going to go to sleep any time soon. If I do, I'll wake you up and you get to drive, ok?"

The only response Ryan got was Seth's snoring. Ryan shook his head amusingly and turned back to focus on the road. Though the road was dark and lit only by the car's headlights, Ryan could see that the road that was laid out before him was bright and colorful.

And as he drove on the long, long road, many memories came rushing back into Ryan's head. First his life in Chino, then how the Cohens' entered his life, and later Marissa and more…

He could not tell what was more precious to him – the relationship with Marissa or the core 4. Those were the 2 most vital parts of his past in Newport.

Deciding not to weigh this in his head, he tried to shake off the sudden remembrance of Marissa. But her face kept coming back into his head. And in one corner, there was Taylor's face…

The car jerked to a sudden stop. Ryan had pulled over at the side of the road, unable to calm down. Seth and Summer, who were sleeping, woke up.

"Ouch… Atwood, what happened?" Summer asked, annoyed, and rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry, I… It's all ok now, I'll continue driving. Sorry."

As they got on the road again, Ryan thought about the happy stuffs only.

- - -

Ryan looked up into the mirror, face damp. He dried his hands with the tissues provided.

He had stopped by a gas station for filling up and washing up. They were very close to San Francisco already.

"Ryan?" Seth called out, walking into the restroom. "Oh, good, you're here. Just wanted to say the gas tank's fully filled. Ready to go?"

Ryan nodded and began walking out. "Do you want to drive the last leg?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Oh, of course!" Seth excitedly walked to the driver's seat and took the wheel.

Summer eyed Seth. "You sure about this, Cohen?"

"I can drive, duh, besides it's only for the last 30 minutes of the trip. Come on, just relax."

Proving his ability to drive, Seth got to San Francisco in only 20 minutes. Impressed, Summer clapped.

"Wow, Cohen, looks like you really _are _good. Anyway, Atwood, are we living in the same building?"

Ryan looked up from unloading the baggage. "Hmm, you've got to ask Seth, This is where I'm living, though. I haven't got the address from him but once he tells me, I'll drive you guys there."

Summer looked at Seth. "Ok, Cohen, address?" She stuck out her hand, implying that Seth should quickly reveal the address.

"Um… Well… The problem is…" Seth began, stammering.

"Don't tell me you haven't got an apartment!" Summer exclaimed.

"I have, I have! It's not in this building, though. We'll be separated from Ryan. It's 2 blocks away."

Ryan laughed. "Buddy, it's alright. We can always meet up for lunch or something. 2 blocks isn't far."

"We can come and invade Atwood's apartment every 2 nights, isn't that cool?" Summer laughed at her joke.

"Ok, come on, let's go to my apartment. I'll drive you guys to your building later."

They took the lift up to the 4th floor. Ryan was initially offered the 12th floor penthouse, but having never overcome his own fear of heights, he refused to take that offer.

They entered his apartment in a flash. The apartment was beautifully furnished, as the previous owner had allowed Ryan to keep the furnishings for an extra price.

"Wow. This is one of the most beautiful apartments I've ever seen," Seth commented.

"You have good choice, Atwood. Tasteful."

"Thanks. The previous owner also did me a favor by leaving the Jacuzzi installed here. I just had to pay him more."

"A Jacuzzi? Ryan, are you planning on recreating the pool house?"

"I just want the Jacuzzi for my own relaxation," Ryan replied. "Alright, come on, I'll bring you guys to your building."

After dropping off Seth and Summer at their building, Ryan declined going upstairs to see their apartment. He had to settle some issues at his new office. He quickly drove off to Riff Architects.

At Riff Architects, a fancy building about 16 stories tall, Ryan wondered about why in the world would Riff Architects hire a fresh graduate like him. The physique of the building implied that it had been through a lot since the establishment and would only not hesitate in hiring hotshot architects. He took the lift up to the 9th floor. _Great, a high-rise office, _Ryan thought.

He stepped out of the lift alone. Figuring it would be weird to intrude on their work, Ryan decided to turn back and approach them tomorrow. But since he's came all the way here…

"Hi, good morning. My name is Ryan Atwood; I'm here to look for... Riff Richardson."

The receptionist nodded firmly and dialed Riff Richardson's number. After the receptionist conversed with a few mumbled words, she hung up and stood up.

"Ok, Mr. Atwood, this way please."

Ryan followed the fast-paced receptionist. Finally, he reached a big and abstractly designed office.

"Please wait in here, Mr. Atwood. Mr. Richardson would be here in a moment." She walked out, leaving Ryan in the big office.

Ryan, seeing that no one else was in the office, decided to take a small walk around the office. There were many hand-drawn portraits of different constructions hanging on the walls. He also noticed many pictures of buildings around the country. Just then, a man's cough interrupted Ryan's appreciation. Ryan turned abruptly, stunned.

"Hello, Mr. Atwood. I am Riff Richardson, and I sincerely welcome you to Riff Architects." A suave, tall, and broad-shouldered man walked over to Ryan and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Richardson. I came here today to notify you about my choice."

"Oh? Then let's sit and talk."

Ryan followed Riff to some leather chairs lying in a corner. He sat down quite awkwardly.

"I have decided to take the job here. But… may I ask why you're hiring me?"

"Why I'm hiring you? No, Ryan. _I'm _not hiring you, Riff Architects is. You are a true talent and by chance I have discovered some of your work through your professor. Among everyone else in your faculty, I find that you have the designs that I relate best to. And Ryan, I know Sandy Cohen, he was an acquaintance, and well, we got in touch recently and he told me about you. Ryan, your life in Newport has some kind of beginning…"

"Wait. You can't possibly be hiring me because of my relations with him." Ryan detested this kind of behavior, although he still loved the Cohens' very much. He did not like people helping him only because of who he is related to.

Riff's look hardened as he heard Ryan's reply. "No, I'm not. Like I said, you have some of the best designs in your faculty. I noticed you were admiring those works over there. I did all the hand-drawn ones, and you can think about one of your past works regarding the need for modern progression in various buildings. Doesn't it resemble some of what I've done?"

Ryan could not deny this. He noticed some fair share of similarities between his work and Riff's work. He softened up and looked down. "I'm sorry; I just don't like how people treat me when they realize who I'm related to."

"It's ok, I think like that too." Riff nodded and smiled. "So, I guess you're officially part of Riff Architects now."

"Yeah. Thank you, Mr. Richardson – I really value this job, even if it's temporary."

"It could become permanent if you like it here. And please, call me Riff. Start work tomorrow. You'll be getting a cubicle, is that okay with you?"

"Definitely." Ryan waved. "I'll get going, bye."

- - -

Ryan had wanted to go to Seth and Summer's apartment immediately after exiting Riff Architects, but Summer stopped him over the phone because they were still unpacking. Ryan then decided to stop by a nearby café to have some coffee.

As he walked in, the bustling café was filled with people. Luckily, Ryan noticed a small table. He jogged over there and sat down. A young man around 16 walked up to Ryan, dressed in a uniform.

"Good morning, sir. What can I get for you?" The employee surveyed Ryan's surroundings, and suddenly his eyes widened. "You're an architect?!" He exclaimed while admiring Ryan's folder.

Ryan looked up, eyebrows raised. "Yes, I am. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no, there's no problem! Being an architect has been my dream since young!"

"Oh." Ryan smiled. He liked meeting people with dreams, especially dreams regarding architecture.

"What's your name, sir? Maybe we'll end up as co-workers next time!"

"My name… Ryan Atwood."

"You're not a local, right?"

"No. I moved here from Newport."

"Oh, wow! You're an awesome guy!"

Ryan smiled modestly. _This young guy's pretty awesome himself, _Ryan thought.

"What can I get for you?" The young guy said again. "Call me Spider."

"I'll have a cappuccino, thank you."

Soon after, the strong smell of coffee reached Ryan's nose. He thanked Spider, who served his coffee. As he sipped his coffee, he felt the warm surge through him. Ryan was grateful for the coffee warming up his body.

He closed his eyes to take a quick rest. As he wavered and began to enter his dreams, a piercing but otherwise cheerful sound entered and filled his head.

_No…! No way, it can't be, not in San Francisco._

But yet, the sound really existed there and then. Ryan pinched himself to prove it. His eyes shot open upon this realization.

Everything dawned on him at that moment.

_She was here._

He scanned every inch of the café. No, he saw nothing that could vindicate what he heard.

_It must've been just my imagination, _Ryan tried to tell himself.

But no, it could not have been his imagination. He was firm on believing that _she_ was here.

Because for sure, he had heard Marissa Cooper's laughter.

* * *

A/N: Oooh, suspense. Just wanted to leave a note that there was **no pun intended** about the small chat Ryan and Seth had about the car. (Or is there a pun intended? ;D) I hope you enjoy the latest 2 chapters to ALTG. R&R, thank you very much! I'll be carrying on with Chapter 4 as soon as I receive some big Rs. Thank you! :D


	5. x4 It Wasn't My Imagination

Chapter 4

He stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his coffee. He ran without a second thought to Spider's direction. He stopped just before the counter.

"Hey, Spider," Ryan said, breathless. "Who's that girl?" Ryan asked, pointing to the door.

"Who?"

"The girl who... just walked out…"

"Oh, she? She's the owner of a fashion boutique in downtown San Francisco."

Ryan caught his breath and stared at the door. _The owner of a fashion boutique in downtown San Francisco? _He turned back to face Spider.

"Her name?"

"Um… Melinda? No, Melissa! No, no… oh! Marissa Cooper!"

Ryan felt his face furiously burning. No, not blushing, burning. His whole body stung all because he heard that name again. _And he swore to forget her. _So much for his efforts over the past 3 years.

Ryan almost collapsed at the counter. He held on to the counter with all his might, veins showing.

"How do I find her?"

- - -

The doorbell rang.

"Cohen, go take the door!" Summer shouted, from the kitchen.

Seth emerged sourly from the bedroom. He strolled to the door and opened it.

"Who is it?" Seth asked, comically late since he had already opened the door.

"Atwood, Ryan," Ryan replied quickly, as an effort to match up to Seth's comical ability.

"Welcome, Atwood, Ryan."

Summer walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello Atwood! What's up? Why do you seem like you're in a fluster?"

"That's because I _am _in a fluster. You won't believe what just happened."

"What? Your car got trashed?" Seth asked, eyes widening.

"No, Seth. It's much more serious. After I went to Riff Architects today, I stopped by a local café for some coffee. I befriended a local employee there, Spider…"

Seth interrupted Ryan. "So you're telling us a story of how you befriended a guy with the name of an arachnid?"

"Shut up, Cohen."

"The point is, I think I heard something I shouldn't have. That I really, seriously shouldn't have."

Seth started sniggering. "You mean…"

"SHUT UP, COHEN." Summer shot Seth an evil eye and Seth zipped his mouth shut.

"Ok, I heard this laughter… And I swear it's from Marissa."

Summer and Seth stared at Ryan. "But- but Coop left- here?" Summer spluttered.

"My exact same thoughts." Ryan shook his head, looking down.

"Ryan, I think it's – no offence – your imagination."

Summer looked to Seth. This time, it was not an evil eye, but a very plain one.

"No, Cohen. I believe Atwood. I could somehow sense her presence. But I'm afraid it could be his imagination…"

"Superstitious much?" Seth said.

"Seth, Summer – it's _not _my imagination. Initially, I thought it was my imagination, since I saw nothing that showed that she was there. But I asked Spider. I really did. He told me that her name was Marissa Cooper. And that she was the owner of a fashion boutique in downtown San Francisco!"

Even Seth believed him now. "If that's the case… Then we're coming with you to find her!" Seth exclaimed.

Summer looked close to collapsing. Ryan could fathom her thoughts, since this was what he felt too after 3 years of their friend's absence. Seth held Summer in his arms.

"We're going to find her – right?" Seth asked, unsure now, after seeing his buddy and his girlfriend's looks.

"Summer, Seth, are you sure about this? Everyone hates being given false hope," Ryan said, now with eyes of concern as he stared at both his friends. "What if- what if she wasn't here?"

Seth now seemed to reconsider his choices. He looked at Summer, then at Ryan. "Summer… I think… I think we should let Ryan go. He's like the toughest guy I've ever known. He can survive any kind of disappointment that I'm sure we can't."

In basic circumstances, that would be true for Ryan. But when it came to matters concerning Marissa, Ryan just could not. Ryan was as soft as anyone else when it came to her.

But Ryan was willing this time. He was willing because he wanted to save his friends from further disappointment and he... he had also wanted to see Marissa once again.

Ryan now focused his attention back to his two friends. Summer had calmed down. Breathing heavily, she stared solemnly at Ryan.

"Atwood... I think you should go."

Ryan nodded. "If I'm going to go, I'm going now."

- - -

Marissa Cooper was busy tidying up the shelves and racks of clothes, shoes, accessories and more. She smiled peacefully as she arranged the items properly. Her assistant walked out of the backroom.

"Marissa, stock check's done. Any other things to do?"

Marissa looked at her assistant, Bridget. "I was thinking about sweeping the floor and cleaning the windows, but I'll do that myself."

Her assistant hyped up immediately. "Then can I have a quick break, please?"

"Bridget, it's close to lunch. Why don't you just wait for lunch?"

"But there's nothing else to do…"

Marissa smiled and shrugged. She turned back to the clothes, now focused on untangling a necklace from a dress. She heard the door open and the chimes ring.

"Hi, welcome to Small Façade, how may I help you?" Marissa greeted, not looking up yet. She was about to look up when she found that the customer's silence was peculiar.

She felt something weird about this customer's presence. Never before has she felt something like that… Expecting an ominous encounter, she finally mustered her courage to look up.

What she saw was never expected. She felt mixed feelings filling her head. She felt fear, happiness, anger, shock, relief, what else…

"Good- good afternoon," Marissa greeted, unsure of what else to say. She quickly turned away, not wanting to be stuck in a staring session with this person. Her eyes met Bridget's, and she quickly thought of a way. "Bridget, didn't you say you want a break? Here, you can leave now. You can stay all the way till lunch ends."

"Oh, thank you so much, Marissa." Bridget grabbed her bag and skipped off.

Marissa was breathing heavily now. She never expected to see this person again, at least not now. She felt like fainting there and then.

All because she saw Ryan Atwood again.

- - -

"Do you want to talk here, or do you want to go to a café or something?" Ryan asked. His words were filled with no emotion, making it harder for Marissa to see what he felt.

"I can't… I can't leave my shop." Marissa merely used that as an excuse. She just wanted to be in a place she could call 'her safety dome'. Marissa knew that Ryan saw through her excuse.

"Fine. This is definitely not going to be any pleasant 'hi' that I'm saying to you. Seth and Summer know you're here. And I just have some questions to ask you."

_Seth and Summer? _Marissa thought. She winced upon remembering how she abruptly left her best friends back in Newport.

"What issue was that you had to leave so urgently that year? With _him_? And also, where IS he?"

Marissa had desperately wished that Ryan would not ask the two most feared questions out front. But this was this was _Ryan_. She knew there was no way out of this, but she did not know how to answer the questions.

"I can't tell you about the issue that made me and him leave Newport, but I promise, Ryan, I'll tell you when the time is right."

Ryan looked away. "And what about the second question?"

"He's… Ryan, I'm sorry for not telling you or anyone else in Newport about this, but… I really feel very bad for keeping this from you…" Marissa had decided, in the blink of an eye, that she was about to tell a lie that would shock everyone, but it was needed in a situation like this. "I'm married to Volchok."

Marissa closed her eyes, ready to listen to Ryan's words, but surprisingly, nothing came out from Ryan's mouth. Ryan merely stared at Marissa, feeling mixed emotions and clueless to Marissa's carefully thought out white lie.

Ryan felt tears welling up in his eyes. But he was good at not showing this. He could not believe what he had just heard, but after all 3 years was a long time to be separated from each other. Stiffly, he stuck out his hand for a congratulatory handshake. But he felt instincts get the better of him and instead of shaking Marissa's hand, he hugged Marissa.

"C- congratulations. I'm really- happy… to hear about this…"

Marissa, caught off-guard, merely stared into the space as Ryan slowly let go of her. She was not sure what she felt when Ryan held her, but the firm hold from Ryan's arms really brought her back to her Newport memories.

"Now… come on, I'll bring you to Seth and Summer's apartment to surprise them, and we can probably have a reunion party," Ryan said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Marissa nodded blankly. She left a note for Bridget to lock up the shop at any time she wants to and left with Ryan.

- - -

The doorbell rang. Summer, who was watching television with Seth, nudged Seth to open the door. Seth frowned and went to open the door sourly.

Before Seth opened the door, he never knew what to expect. But when he did, he was sure to have collapsed at that moment.

The door creaked open slowly. Seth expected a door-to-door salesman whom he could joke with, but nothing turned out like that.

"OH MY GOD." Seth fell to the floor but clutched onto the door for support. "S- S- Summer, I think there's… someone… you'd like… to- to meet," Seth stammered.

"What now, Cohen- OH MY GOD! COOP?!" Summer hopped up and down excitedly, repeatedly giving Seth multiple surges of pain as she kept hopping onto his foot.

Summer and Marissa reached out to hug one another while Ryan helped Seth in. "See, Marissa's not my imagination. She really was in San Francisco."

"Tasteful apartment, Sum." Marissa smiled and sat down beside Seth and Summer. "Listen, I'm really sorry…"

"No, Coop. Don't talk about that anymore. It's time for new beginnings," Summer said as she smiled. "Now come on, let's go to Atwood's apartment for a party!"

Ryan smiled as he saw the 3 friends excitedly pool into his car. He was happy for this. Somewhere in his heart, he pined for this.

* * *

A/N: Hey readers! Omg, I am SO sorry for not updating for the past 3/4 days. I've been really caught up and... well, I haven't really got any other reviews and I've feeling kind of demoralized. But fear not, since here is Chapter 4! :D Please enjoy this, and please, please, please review. It's not a very hard thing to do, y'know, so... thank you very much, readers, for your support. And feel free to criticize me, I take constructive criticism... pretty well. I can handle negative comments so just go ahead to tell me what you really think about what I've written. Sucks, or doesn't sucks? Thank you, readers.


	6. x5 The Guilt Takes It Away

Chapter 5

"Alright, they got into a cab and left." Ryan smiled to Marissa.

Marissa laughed and sat down in one of Ryan's couches. "Well, this reunion wasn't half bad at all." Marissa looked up at Ryan. "I thought it'd be awkward." Marissa stood up and walked over to the beach chairs Ryan had placed beside the Jacuzzi.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer had a party at Ryan's apartment which spanned all the way into the late night. Ryan and Marissa were sure that they had a newfound friendship now. Marissa sits down gracefully into a beach chair as Ryan stood beside her.

"I think we should have a heart-to-heart talk now." Ryan grinned.

"Sure. So how's life been since coming here?"

"Great, just... great. I work in Riff Architects, I'm starting work tomorrow."

"Impressive. Congratulations on becoming an architect, by the way."

"Thank you. How's life been for you?"

"Great as well. Everything went smoothly…"

"Ok…"

"Where's Taylor? I'm sorry I forgot to ask."

"Oh, she's… um… she's still in Newport. She'll be coming over to San Francisco soon. She's just busy there."

"Oh… You love her very much, don't you?" Marissa had a smile on her face, so Ryan thought it was actually okay to say anything he wanted.

"I guess so. What about you, you love him too. Has he… um… c- changed?"

Marissa giggled. "Yes, he has, he definitely has. He has more hair on his head, less hair on his face," Marissa laughed, "and he dresses differently. He also talks differently. We call him Kevin now. It's no more Volchok."

"Kevin…" Ryan smiled thoughtfully. "Slick."

Ryan and Marissa laughed. As they laughed, Marissa remembered her memories in Newport. How things that made her laugh could have braved the storms and stayed in her heart.

"You want to tell me how life was after I left?" Marissa asked, cautiously.

"Sure… Senior year, right? We graduated on a happy note and well, we went on to different schools. Seth went to RISD, Summer to Brown, Taylor to Brown and I, to UC Berkeley. Occasionally the four of us would meet up for a small update of our lives till then. It was kind of hard to adapt after you left, but still… I think we pulled through quite successfully." Ryan laughed. "I suppose I owe it to the smile you gave me."

"Didn't Seth, Summer and Taylor learn about the smile thing?" Marissa asked, sensing something amiss.

"No, I didn't tell them."

"You know, after everything you've told me, I find that Newport's always the best…" Something glinted in Marissa's eyes. Ryan noticed that and knew that Marissa had something to say.

"Y-You wanna… tell me how you feel?"

"Yes…" Marissa smiled blissfully. "I do."

Ryan stepped closer to Marissa, prompting her to tell him about how she feels.

"I guess after everything that's happened in the past 3 years, I could never forget Newport. I could never forget the people, and… specifically, you."

Ryan nodded, unsure of what else to do. "Friends," he reminded her.

"No," Marissa said firmly as she stood up. "I love you."

If 3 years of pining for each other deeply in their heart did not matter, nothing else did. It was like they were still back in Newport, dancing by the poolside, and slowly succumbing to what they truly desired inside.

The kiss resembled, in many ways, the first kiss they had while on the Ferris wheel. It was _just another kiss,_ if anyone else would say. But to Ryan and Marissa, it was different. They had kept their feelings in a box, locked it up and threw the key away. But now, the box had torn itself apart, forcing everything out once again.

To Marissa, her impulse to tell Ryan those 3 words was fuelled by them meeting again before Marissa even returned to Newport. Was this called 'fate'? Marissa did not know. But one thing she knew was that she still had feelings for Ryan, but to prevent Ryan from finding out, she told a lie – that she was married to Volchok. Whether or not Ryan could tell through the lie now, she did not care. She loved Ryan.

To Ryan, he did not know whether he still had feelings for Marissa. After Marissa left that year, he really could not tell anymore. Without an official break-off from his feelings towards Marissa, those feelings were left hanging in mid-air and Ryan tried to forget them. After Marissa left, he did countless of things to take his mind off those feelings. But now, everything he had done had gone down the drain. But he did not care. He still loved Marissa.

But then, both of them thought about the 3 years they spent separated. So many things have happened, and they knew they should not be kissing in Ryan's apartment in San Francisco right now. _Everything we are doing now was wrong_, they told themselves.

They let go of each other reluctantly. Still wanting to continue staring at their counterparts, they reluctantly tore their eyes off each other.

"I- I'm sorry. I have to get going."

"I'll send you back," Ryan insisted.

Ryan and Marissa actually enjoyed the silent drive back to Marissa's home. They did not want to talk to each other about what just happened. Ryan finally reached Marissa's house.

"I'm here, thanks." Marissa prepared to get out, but she stopped. "Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me why you decided to date Taylor?" Marissa asked, obviously intent on knowing the truth.

Ryan closed his eyes, trying to remember. Because... Because Marissa told him to.

And now the question struck him.

_Why did I listen to Marissa's words?_

And he now knew for sure. Marissa had mattered to him.

Marissa's feelings now showed him what it meant to share true love.

"Because… because you told me to."

Marissa's eyes shot to Ryan's eyes. She was not sure what she was feeling now, but she knew that Ryan meant something within those words. She got out hastily, unsure of why she had even asked Ryan that question.

- - -

"Come back here, Cohen!" Summer was running after Seth with a pillow in her hands while Seth was running away from here clutching a magazine that obviously belonged to Summer.

"I'll go back there when you promise to stop believing that magazine crap!" Seth continued to dodge Summer's hits as they continued to chase each other around Ryan's apartment.

Ryan smiled at Marissa as they shook their head at their 2 friends' behavior. After Ryan turns to face Summer and Seth, his expressions changes into a frown.

"Hey… hey… HEY!"

Ryan's booming voice made Summer and Seth freeze. He smiled again. "Seth, put Summer's magazine down. Summer, put my pillow down." After the 2 of them did as told, Ryan continued. "Good. Now slowly, very slowly, walk over to the sofas. Great… Ok, now please keep a hold on your behavior as I clear up the mess in my house," Ryan said ever so slowly.

Marissa laughed at Ryan's words. Funnily enough, this really resembled how life was before they got separated. Still laughing, Marissa stood up and patted Seth's back.

"Seth, it's typical for girls to believe what the magazine says… I mean, we do need to have some kind of direction sometimes… Especially when it comes to issues regarding guys." Marissa smiled knowingly.

"But Marissa, she told me that I shouldn't keep my comic books in the bedroom! Where else could I put them?"

Marissa and Ryan cracked up. "Seth, are you sure that's 'magazine crap'?"

"It has to be! These evil publications destroy comics!"

"Sum?" Marissa looked at her.

"Duh, no! What kind of girl magazine makes their readers tell their boyfriends to move their comic books out of the bedroom? Cohen, I want my magazine back now…" Summer had clenched her teeth to say this. "And I was talking about you putting your comics into the study room!"

Seth cautiously and reluctantly walked towards Summer. He passed the magazine to Summer, who was fuming. "Gee, I'm sorry. I just don't like those evil magazines." Seth smiled. "And I promise to move those comics tonight!"

Everyone laughed again. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ryan went to open the door.

"Tay…" Ryan whispered, but got cut off by a kiss.

Taylor Townsend was here in San Francisco. And she had just arrived at Ryan's doorsteps, rang the doorbell, and, when the door opened, kissed Ryan.

"Surprise!" Taylor exclaimed.

Ryan's eyes widened. "S- surprise?" He replied feebly.

Seth and Summer peeked from behind Ryan and quickly shoved Marissa behind the bar counter. They were planning a mean surprise.

"So," Taylor said casually as she walked in, "nice apartment!"

_I think there's an even bigger surprise for you, _Ryan said in his mind.

"Why's the house so messy? Held a party or something?" Taylor laughed.

Ryan forced a smile and wondered where Seth, Summer and Marissa were. "Hey, um… you can take a seat here while I clean up the living room."

Ryan scurried around, trying to get closer to the bar counter, where he determined the 3 were hiding. He nudged the bar counter without attracting Taylor's attention.

Suddenly, Seth sprang up. "Hello Taylor! Great to see you here!" Seth beamed and waved.

And now, Summer sprang up. "Hi Taylor! Yes, you're finally in San Francisco!" Summer looked at Seth. "And now… we have an even bigger surprise for you, Taylor." Summer grinned mischievously.

"What's going on…?"

And finally, Marissa sprang up. Waving and laughing awkwardly at Seth and Summer's surprise, Taylor's eyes widened and she started screaming.

"OH MY GOD! MARISSA?" Taylor hurried over to Marissa's side and hugged her. "Oh my, good lord, it's been so long… How are you, Marissa?" Taylor had eyes filled with tears as she and Marissa walked to the sofa.

"I've been great… I'm married to Volchok," Marissa said casually. Taylor's eyes widened. "It's great, don't worry," Marissa reassured.

Taylor chuckled. "I can tell it is. No bruises, at the very least." They all laughed at Taylor's bad joke.

"Exactly what we said," Seth whispered, and this racked up even more laughter.

"Taylor, what are you doing in San Francisco this early? I thought you said you weren't going to be here for at least 2 months.

"It's a surprise for you, Ryan," Taylor said as she walked up to kiss him.

This time, Marissa witnessed the kiss. Ryan noticed Marissa's discomfort upon seeing this and awkwardly pulls away from Taylor, remembering his and Marissa's encounter that night.

"Hey Taylor, why did you arrive in San Francisco at _night_?" Summer challenged mischievously.

"Ok, I'll tell you why. I initially intended a _private night_ with Ryan," Taylor said mischievously, and after looking at Ryan, continued, "but oh my God, this is way better! I'd have chosen a big reunion for the fab 5 if I knew Marissa was here. How come no one told me?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise for you, but we haven't really planned it. And then you dropped over now…"

"Ok, I get it. Now let's cut with the words and start our big reunion!"

As everyone started partying, Ryan and Marissa, who were standing on opposite sides of the room, stared momentarily at each other before joining their friends. They certainly felt guilty for kissing behind Taylor's back.

* * *

A/N: Naughty Newport scene back on the track? Heh, it's time for Ryan and Marissa to start being Newport-ish again. If you're a fan of RM, you'll probably be looking out for more of their "action" together. ;D Alright, readers, please review, it's the only thing that keeps me going. Thankyou so much.


	7. x6 The Hot New Guy

Chapter 6

"Good morning Ryan," Taylor greeted as she walked into the kitchen and gave Ryan a peck on his cheek.

"Mm, good morning. I'm almost done with breakfast; you can sit there and wait."

2 weeks have passed since their big fab 5 reunion. Seth, Summer and Marissa occasionally came over to Ryan and Taylor's for dinner, reliving their lives in Newport once again.

Ryan delivered the plates to the small table between the two beach chairs beside the Jacuzzi. Taylor thanked him and told him to sit down.

"So... what're your plans for today?"

"Oh, we're planning a girls' day out, like shopping and all."

"Who's driving you guys around town?"

"Oh, um…" Taylor seemed to hesitate before answering. "Well… _Kevin_ is."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Kevin?" Ryan asked. Finally, he remembered. Kevin Volchok. "Oh… Kevin. He's here?"

"Yeah, Marissa told us that he came back two days ago. Ryan… Are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh, pssh, of course I am. What, you'd thought I'd be angry over Vol- Kevin's being here?" Suddenly, Ryan thought about something. "Then… Did Marissa say anything about why she left Newport 3 years ago?"

Taylor looked up in dark surprise. "N- no…"

"Oh… ok."

They finished breakfast and Ryan got dressed. As he walked out of the bedroom, Taylor scanned him from head to toe.

"Your tie's crooked," Taylor finally said. She strolled up to Ryan and adjusted his tie, while Ryan felt some kind of uneasiness inside of him.

When Taylor finally stepped back, Ryan gave a sigh of relief. He did not know what he just felt. "Uh… Thank you? I've got to go; you need me to send you anywhere?"

"Nope, I'm going to stay here till I get Summer's call."

"Ok then, um, bye. Call me if anything crops up."

Taylor leaned closer, obviously intending to kiss Ryan on the lips. But Ryan cocked his head purposely, leading Taylor to give him a peck on his cheek. Ryan did not dare to look Taylor in the eye.

"Uh… bye." Ryan waved and got out of the house hastily.

"Bye…" Taylor trailed off. _Ryan's not being Ryan today, _she thought.

- - -

"Ryan! Good morning!" Riff's enthusiastic voice greeted Ryan the moment he sat down in his cubicle.

"Good morning, Mr. Richardson. I mean, Riff."

"How's the floor plan coming?"

"Great. I'm almost done with it."

"That's perfect. Anyway, I have another task to interest you in. Come by to my office after lunch and I'll tell you about it."

Ryan did not understand Riff's words. Another task? "What's the task about?"

"You'll understand when I tell you about it. Or… I think I'll tell you now. It could be too abrupt later on. Come to my office."

Ryan followed the fast-paced Riff to his office. There, they sat down.

"Ok… Now, Ryan, I need you to keep this big secret for me. You see, I'm not married, as everyone knows, but… I have a son."

Ryan's eyes widened in shock. No one would have thought that Riff Richardson, the proud and creative and always a bachelor Riff Richardson would have had a son. Ryan did not understand. "Huh?"

"I have a son, Ryan. And I really didn't know about him, until… until 2 months ago, when his aunt told me that his mother had died from an accident. And then I wrote an email to him, and… He really wasn't happy with learning about having a father that just suddenly popped out of nowhere. Of course, he does believe I'm his father, since his mother had left him a letter of some sort; he's just not thrilled at all to learn about that. In any case, his aunt is sending him here to San Francisco to live with me, because she cites some financial trouble at her side and is unable to take care of my son. And… he's coming to Riff Architects after lunch. Apparently, he took Architecture in university, too, so he's going to work here, I guess… But Ryan, he's a little rebellious and wayward, from what I've heard from his aunt. I know he minds learning under his father, so… Can I get you to be his partner? Like, you know, just guide him along and tell him about the mistakes he makes. It's alright if you say no, I understand. He knows I want to make it up to him, so if I become his partner he's going to feel uneasy."

Ryan started nodding. "I understand, Mr. Rich- Riff. He has a personality much like mine. I think I'll enjoy working with him," Ryan said.

"Yes, thank you so much, Ryan."

Ryan nodded. "I'll get going." He walked back to his cubicle.

Thinking about Riff's son, he reflected upon himself. _Rebellious and wayward? _He thought.

- - -

"Hey, I'm going to find Ryan at his workplace now, to give him a surprise. I'll meet up with you guys later," Taylor said.

"Oh, you need a lift?" Marissa asked.

"Nope, I'll go on my own, thanks." Taylor smiled and walked on.

Finding Riff Architects was not hard, since Riff Architects was just a big building in downtown San Francisco.

Hoping that Ryan would be delighted at seeing her, she trotted up to the elevator.

_Ryan's going to be so surprised, _she thought and smiled. As the elevator reached the 9th floor, she got out.

She wowed at the spacious level. There were many cubicles and rooms. She turned to the receptionist.

"Um, hi, may I know where's Ryan Atwood?"

"Mr. Atwood…" The receptionist turned and scanned the area inside. "He should be inside. I'm not very sure as to whether he left for lunch." The receptionist looked at Taylor. "May I have your name? I'll page him, and if he's around I'll tell him to come and get you."

"Taylor Townsend."

"Ok, take a seat there."

"Ok, thank you." Taylor smiled and sat down at the couch opposite the receptionist's table.

The receptionist pressed some numbers on the telephone, and put the receiver to her ear. Taylor observed that she repeated this a few times and eventually frowned.

"Miss Townsend? Uh- Mr. Atwood's not around."

"Oh… Then it's alright, I'll get going." Taylor smiled at the receptionist and prepared to enter the elevator, which just arrived.

As she got in disappointedly, she bumped into a guy.

"Oh, sorry." She looked up to face the guy.

The guy smirked at her. "It's alright, hottie."

Taylor felt slightly perturbed at his statement, and continued to proceed into the elevator.

"Hey, you, stop there!" He called out.

Taylor stopped and sighed. She turned around. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it your business?"

"If you intended to go inside to wait for someone, I can help you with that," he whispered into Taylor's ear. Then, he turned to face the receptionist. "Hey, I have this note from Mr. Richardson. I'm supposed to go inside there to wait for him." He handed the receptionist a piece of paper.

The receptionist scrutinized the paper and showed him the way in. The guy pulled Taylor along.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but only you can come in. She can't." The receptionist smiled awkwardly at Taylor.

"She's with me," the guy said rudely and pulled Taylor along to an office with the tag 'Riff Richardson' on the door.

Taylor looked back at the receptionist who seemed offended by the guy's words. She nodded apologetically, but not wanting to miss the chance to surprise Ryan, turns back to face the guy.

They stopped when they reached the inside of the office and after the guy closed the door.

"Who _are_ you?" Taylor asked. "I mean, what you did back there to that receptionist was extremely rude."

"Hey, at least I got you inside the place. You tell me who you are first," the guy challenged, grinning.

"Why should I tell you who I am? I don't even know you. I don't even _want_ to know you." Taylor said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Thanks for getting me here, but I'd have preferred to wait outside."

"So," he continued, totally ignoring Taylor. "I believe you're here to look for someone? Tell me who he is; maybe I'd know him."

"Don't lie to me. I know it's your first time here." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously angry?" the guy asked, chuckling. "Well, if you must know – Logan Bradley Fischer, 22. Just graduated from USC. Hey, you should say thank you in a polite manner."

"I did."

"What's your name? Come on, just tell me."

"I don't tell my name to people whom I don't like."

"Are you sure you don't like me? I mean, I don't mean any harm, and I found myself quite attractive, you know."

As Taylor had her back on Logan, she started smiling, amused by Logan's words. She started laughing. "Ok, you're not as bad as some people I've met." She extended her hand. "I'm Taylor Townsend."

"Nice name." As Logan shook Taylor's hand, he scrutinized her face. "So… why exactly are you here?"

"I was intending to surprise my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? He works here?"

"Yeah. Fresh graduate from UC Berkeley."

"You know, has anyone told you you're really pretty?"

Taylor looked up in shock. She saw Logan's eyes scanning her face. "I like your humor, but not in this way."

"No, seriously – you're really pretty."

"I'm glad I found a new friend today, but seriously, stop joking like that. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"You know what?" He stepped closer to Taylor, so close they were about an inch away. "I don't care."

And Taylor was caught off-guard this time. Logan had kissed her there and then in an office she did not even know belonged to who, and she felt uneasy to admit that she had enjoyed the kiss. She did not even know what she was doing to not pull back, and to just stand there and let a virtual stranger she just met today kiss her.

Finally, Taylor sighed in relief as Logan pulled away. They exchanged stares, with Taylor's eyes spelling the word 'shock'. Immediately, she heard the door creak open. She turned around in shock.

"Taylor?"

"Ryan?"

"Logan?"

* * *

A/N: Oooh, Taylor and the new Fictional Character may have sparked some love between them! Oh no, now what's going to happen to Ryan and Taylor's relationship? Review for faster updates! Thankyou :D


	8. x7 A Small White Lie

Chapter 7

"Uh… Ryan, you see, I was initially here to look for you, but the receptionist said you weren't in. Then Logan- I mean this guy here – he helped me get in to wait for you. But uh… now you're here, so hi. I gotta go, bye," Taylor said everything in one breath and sped off.

Ryan raised his eyebrow and stared at the figure of his girlfriend speeding away. He turned back to face Riff.

"I'm sorry; I think my girlfriend was here to look for me."

"You're her boyfriend?" Logan asked, with an unfriendly tone.

"Yes, I am." Ryan scanned Logan from head-to-toe. "You must be Riff's son."

"I don't have a father. Oh, wait, I do – I just found out about this a month ago." Logan's tone was sour and sarcastic.

"Logan…" Riff's tone sounded strained. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Oh, shut up. I virtually don't know you."

Riff turned disappointedly to Ryan. "He's my son – Logan Bradley Fischer."

Ryan nodded with a dark look on his face. He could understand Logan's frustration but Logan was being much too disrespectful to Riff. "You're Logan, right? I suggest you really should apologize to Riff." Ryan's teeth were clenched, including his fists, although he had already promised Taylor, Seth and Summer – even Marissa – that he would not pull any more punches.

"And if I don't?" Logan challenged.

"Wait, boys, wait. Logan… I know you're angry at me, but I still have to say this. Logan, you are going to work in Riff Architects, and Ryan is going to be your partner."

Logan's eyes widened, and then narrowed suddenly. "I hate it when people I don't know suddenly plan my life for me. Aren't I supposed to have a choice?"

"You do have a choice. You can choose to work with me peacefully; that's choice number 1. You can also choose to work with me the hard way; that's choice number 2." Ryan narrowed his eyes at Logan.

"I can sue you for threatening me." Logan replied.

"Boys, stop fighting! Logan, you make your choice now. Do you want to work in Riff Architects? It's harder to find a job as an architect here than it seems."

"I'm doing this for my future," Logan whispered sourly. "Fine. But don't you guys dare think that you can reign over me."

"We don't have that intention," Ryan said, now relaxing. "Now can we work together properly?"

"You know, even though we got off to a bad start, I don't understand why we have a similar personality." Logan smirked and stuck out his hand. "Logan Bradley Fischer."

"Ryan Atwood." Ryan shook Logan's hand and a smile hung by his lips. "You know, you really remind me of a friend I have – Luke Ward, you ever heard of him?"

"No." Logan grinned. "But that's a cool name."

"Ok, now… Ryan, Logan would have to work with you on the latest floor plans. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." Ryan replied. "I'll show him what to do. Come with me, Logan."

- - -

"Oh, hey Taylor." Summer greeted as Taylor walked into the restaurant.

"H-Hi." Taylor sat down uneasily.

Marissa walked back to the table from the restroom. "Oh, Taylor, you're here. How was it, did Ryan get surprised?"

"Um… Kinda."

"Anyway, we're planning a party at Ryan's apartment. You think he'll agree?"

"He has to," Taylor replied, and laughed.

Taylor tried to shrug off Logan's kiss, but it was hard not to think about her actually enjoying the kiss. She wondered if this could be considered an infidelity.

"You know, I think we've thrashed Ryan's apartment good," Summer concluded, giggling sheepishly. When she noticed Taylor's blanked-out face, she snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hey, Taylor! Hello? Earth's calling you from the moon!"

Taylor snapped back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just… Yeah, what did you say?"

"You didn't catch that? Never mind, it's okay. So Taylor, you wanna call Ryan now?"

"Huh? Oh, it's okay, you guys do that. I… um… I have to go to the restroom." Taylor stood up and moved away from the table.

In the restroom, Taylor took a good look at herself in the mirror. What was it that she felt when Logan kissed her?

"Oh my God, come on, Taylor Townsend. Logan Bradley Fischer is just another guy you met today. Damn, stop thinking about him!"

But somewhere deep inside Taylor, she knew she had not felt anything like just now.

- - -

"Let's party!" Seth jumped into the Jacuzzi without another word and made a big splash.

"Seth, the girls aren't even here yet."

"But I have to hog a place in the Jacuzzi before they take it all."

"Alright, alright."

As Ryan prepared to sit down in the couch to wait for the rest, the doorbell rang. He sighed and went to open the door.

"Hello girls – and a guy," Ryan said, after spotting a familiar-looking guy behind the 3 girls.

"Hi!" The girls said in unison.

Ryan let the girls pass him before coming face-to-face with the guy. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, you too," he greeted, smiling.

"I see, Marissa's right – you have more hair on your head and lesser hair on your face."

Volchok chuckled. "Thanks. Well, other than the changes and everything, I still have one habit. Do you have beer?"

Ryan smiled. "Of course. Come on in."

Volchok put down their shopping bags in one corner of the room and sat down beside Ryan, staring at the girls who were making fun of Seth.

"So… You're not going to pull any more punches on me, right?" Volchok asked.

"Nope. I mean, we've all grown up… You've changed, I've changed, everyone changed… In one way or another."

"I really think I wasn't using my brains when I was still Volchok."

"You still are. You're always Volchok, that's something unique about your personality. You know, Volchok and the beer… You've changed the most in the past 3 years, I guess. Kevin, slick name."

"I used Kevin after I came to the realization that some people may not accept the name Volchok."

As Seth finally got out from the Jacuzzi after the girls' started feeding him overwhelmingly with food, he turned to Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan, the girls are losing it. Can you hold them back for a while?"

Ryan laughed and went over to help Seth. "You're just so hot, Seth, the girls love you too much."

The girls went 'eew' while Seth pouted. "No one loves me," Seth complained.

"Aw, Cohen… don't be sad, I'm still here!" Summer laughed.

"Oh yeah? Who was the one who wanted my comics out of the room?"

"Come on, Cohen! I don't like tripping over the box every morning the moment I wake up."

"But I can't sleep not knowing my comics are comfortable!"

Everyone laughed at Seth and Summer's conversation. As they began to stir up some fun for the reunion, everyone started joking about how Volchok looked like a teenybopper idol.

"Hey, teenybopper idol, mind grabbing me a sandwich?" Summer teased. Volchok smiled and took a sandwich for her.

For the rest of the party, Volchok practically became the girls' butler named Teenybopper Idol. But after an hour of playing with their butler, they shifted their attention to Seth and began "bullying" him. Volchok walked away to the kitchen. Ryan glanced at Volchok's smiling face.

"Wanna go out to the balcony for a beer? I think I have some things to talk to you about." Ryan cocked his head to the side, prompting Volchok for an answer.

"Sure."

Ryan grabbed 2 cans of beer as he and Volchok walked out of the room and into the balcony. Sitting down, they looked at the sky.

"You know, I really feel kind of sorry for bringing Marissa away just like that." Volchok smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay." Ryan chuckled. "I mean, after you brought her away, I think we just learnt how to cherish her more…" As Ryan trailed off, he suddenly recalled something else. "Wait. Kevin, can you tell me… can you tell me why you and Marissa left Newport that year?"

Volchok looked at Ryan, shocked. "You mean you didn't know? Marissa hadn't told you guys yet?"

"No."

"Well… this matter concerns Marissa; perhaps she thinks it's not the right time yet. I guess… I guess I'll leave it to her to tell you guys about it."

"Oh… Then… Hey, congratulations on getting married with Marissa." Ryan extended his hand, smiling, ready for a polite handshake with Volchok.

Instead of seeing Volchok smiling blissfully and shaking his hand, Ryan instead saw a frowning Volchok.

"What?" Volchok finally asked.

"What do you mean 'what'? You don't accept my congratulation?"

"No, when I say 'what', I mean – what are you talking about?"

"You're married to Marissa and I'm congratulating you," Ryan replied plainly.

Volchok's frown suddenly froze. Suddenly, he laughed. Ryan's eyes suddenly glinted with understanding.

"You know, Ryan Atwood, I always thought you were kinda smart," Volchok said. "But today, nuh-uh. I can't believe you believed what Marissa said. Whatever the reason was, I think she has a reason for lying to you."

"L-Lying to me?" Ryan stammered, nervous now.

"Yes, Ryan. I and Marissa… nope, we're not married. Definitely not." Volchok stood up with his can of beer, patted Ryan's shoulder, and began to stroll in.

The dumbfounded Ryan continued to stare at where Volchok was just now. He finally understood. _Marissa's not married to Volchok. Marissa's not married._

Ryan began laughing at his own silliness. Taking Marissa's words about this for true was one of the biggest mistakes Ryan had ever made. Ryan slowly stood up, feeling the newfound courage inside of him burn.

He walked back into his living room. The living room was a huge mess but he did not care. Seeing no one but Marissa around, he walked up to Marissa.

"Where are they?"

"Oh… um… Seth, Summer and Taylor got drunk, and then I asked Kevin to send Seth and Summer back. But Taylor just wouldn't budge and wanted to leave with them, so I told Kevin to send the 3 of them back to Seth's apartment. He can handle them, don't worry. Then when Kevin's done, he'll come back here to fetch me back to my- our home. So I'll be calling…"

"Why did you leave Newport 3 years ago?" Ryan asked, cutting her off.

"Ryan, it's not the right time…"

"You lied to me about being married to Kevin."

"What?" Marissa looked shocked. _Oh, God, why did Kevin let out the truth?_ "R-Ryan, I'm sorry about lying to you, but I really cannot tell you about why I left Newport yet."

"Why can't you?" Ryan stepped closer to Marissa, intimidating her. "I don't get it. If now's not the right time, when will be? When you leave us again?"

"You know what, fine. I'll tell you about it. Kevin- Volchok found a box of letters in his attic. He read them and found out that his mom had a fling with my dad. So we went to find Volchok's mom using the address stated in the letters, but then Volchok's mom wasn't there. So then we went to contact my dad. My dad, obviously, was oblivious to this and was shocked. He probably couldn't remember that he once had a fling with Volchok's mom. But in any case, we practically went round the whole of California – which is why I asked you and everyone not to come find me, because you won't be able to when I, myself, don't' even know my next destination. But eventually we found Volchok's mom in San Francisco, which is why I'm here with Volchok. Fine, I didn't get married with Volchok, but I only said that because I was afraid you would misunderstand how I feel about you or something."

"Misunderstand… or find out?"

Ryan and Marissa stared at each other, scrutinizing each other's faces in a failing attempt of reducing the tension rising between them. Their faces slowly inched forward, and the distance between them decreased from a foot, to half a foot, to a quarter a foot, and slowly they were almost touching.

"Ryan," Marissa tried to say, but Ryan stopped her. Their lips moved forward slightly, but just before they touched, they moved back. They were in this awkward position for a long while, hesitantly trying to stop them from ruining whatever they had between them.

Ryan, unable to stop himself any further, pressed his lips against Marissa's aggressively. His hand flew into her hair, messing it up. Hers followed suit. Their lips parted, and their tongues brushed against each other. Their fingers were still tugging at the follicles of each other's hairs.

Their bodies, like opposite poles, moved towards each others. They stood like this, heads tilted and eyes closed, together for a long moment. Ryan's foot moved backwards, and Marissa's moved with his. It seemed as though they were in a strange dance.

Slowly, they managed to find their way to Ryan's room. Marissa's free hand groped at the door, looking for the knob, while she pressed herself against Ryan, who was against the door. She finds the knob, and she twists it with vigour, and the door flung open with an exaggerated effect. Ryan stumbled backwards, but their lips did not part. Ryan regained his footing, and he backed until his knees were pressing on the edge of his bed. He threw himself backward, and like always, Marissa did so too.

[The last scene was done with aid from a friend. Thank you so much!]

* * *

A/N: This update is a little birthday gift packet from me to the readers (my birthday passed 2 days ago). So... yeah, I hope you guys would like the ending and I hope this would garner more reviews. (Not a good performance so far, although I still love my readers.) So... review more? Yeah thanks, bye.


	9. x8 A Little Kiss, A Little Love

Chapter 8

The bright sun shone upon their figures. There was something peculiar about their figures.

_It was soft, yet intense… Dull, but bright…_

They began to stir in their sleep. Ryan had a protective hold over Marissa, while Marissa simply lay limp by Ryan's side, willingly held by him. If the situation would not be as bad as it were after they wake up, they would just continue to lie there together, 2 as 1.

"Ryan?" Marissa whispered, as she slowly awakened without opening her eyes.

"Hmm?" was Ryan's muffled reply.

"Good morning," Marissa whispered again, before giggling at Ryan's clueless silence. "It's time to get up, boy."

- - -

As Ryan put on his clothes while Marissa was in the toilet, he heard Marissa sob. Standing outside the door, he began to knock.

"Marissa? What's wrong?"

The door opened and out came Marissa. She stumbled into Ryan's arms, still sobbing.

"Ryan, what have we been doing? We've been cheating on our friend, oh my God." Collapsing onto the ground, Ryan still held her.

"Marissa… Don't cry. Hush… I'll handle this, please. Marissa, this is between me and Taylor and I promise you, I'll do something so no one would be hurt." Ryan felt confident. He knew he could do this. _Anything for friends, _he thought.

- - -

Taylor decided to surprise Ryan again. After waking up and finding herself in Seth and Summer's house, she quickly went back to Ryan's, but found no one there. She got dressed and texted Ryan that she was sorry about getting drunk last night. Getting into her best dress, she followed by texting Ryan to meet her for lunch. It was almost lunch-time.

At the receptionist area, Taylor was surprised to see the same receptionist again. The receptionist saw her and smiled. Taylor smiled back awkwardly.

"Looking for Mr. Atwood?"

"Yeah…"

The receptionist smiled again and dialled. Repeat.

"Um… Miss Townsend? He's out again," the receptionist informed, with an awkward frown.

"Oh," Taylor said, evidently disappointed. Perking up, she looked up. "It's okay, thank you."

Taylor got into the lift when it finally arrived. Pressing the button 'G', she pressed 'Door Close'. And suddenly, someone's hand shot out.

"Hey, wait a moment please- Taylor?" It was Logan – Logan Bradley Fischer.

Taylor pressed 'Door Open' and held it there. "Logan?"

Logan strolled in and Taylor closed the door. "Hey, listen…" Logan started.

Taylor knew he was going to talk about the kiss they had. "You don't have to explain anything."

"Explain what?"

"Explain about… the… the kiss." Taylor shuddered as she thought about it.

"I never planned to." Logan smiled.

Taylor looked up into his eyes. There was something about this playful nature that Logan kept inside. "What?"

"I don't see any need in explaining to you about a kiss. And I was just going to ask you to lunch since Ryan's not in."

"Where's Ryan?" Taylor asked, ignoring Logan's request.

"He left earlier. So, lunch together?" Logan grinned.

Logan's grin was irresistible for Taylor. Taylor giggled and shrugged, which meant a yes. Logan led Taylor to his car. Somehow, Taylor felt alright with Logan's not seeing the need to explain the kiss. She did not want to talk about it, anyway.

- - -

Ryan smiled at the figure approaching him with a tray. Helping her to lay the tray on the table, he sniffed the food.

"Mm, this is so good," Ryan commented. Marissa smiled at him.

"I know you like this," Marissa replied as she pushed a plate towards Ryan. "Alright, let's have lunch!"

Ryan chuckled. He was at lunch with Marissa, which perfectly explained why he was not in office when Taylor came over.

He did not have the slightest idea who Taylor was with now.

All he knew was that he was having lunch with Marissa, the one he really loved.

- - -

Taylor thanked Logan, who had just passed her some napkins. "Ok, lunchtime!" Logan gestured at the food before them. "I don't know if you like pizza," Logan said, and then smiled. "But I don't care." Taylor laughed and looked at Logan. The statement had just reminded Taylor of Logan's kiss.

"Hey, do you want to tell me about your family?" Taylor asked. She was intent on knowing how he grew up. She was sure that Logan had a pretty good childhood, since he seemed so friendly now and all.

"My family…? I don't have one," Logan answered plainly, still smiling.

Taylor was shocked. "I- I'm sorry- I didn't know…"

"No, no, don't get mistaken. I have a mother."

"What about your father?"

"I don't have one," Logan answered again, now slightly bluntly. Taylor knew she hit the nail on the head. Looking down and apologetic, she exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry…"

Logan laid down his fork and knife. "You know what? I think I'll just tell you about my 'family'."

Taylor looked up, surprised.

"I have a mother, Grace Fischer. She raised me up since young and I found it alright that I don't have a father. I mean, seeing other kids playing with their fathers – of course that felt painful. But I had a beautiful and perfect mother, and a caring aunt. I didn't see the need in having a father.

"But it was kind of bad when it came to university. After I graduated from college, some friend of my mother's cheated her of all her money. I couldn't fund my school fees anymore. Luckily, my aunt lied to my mum in order to help us, and I finished university. But… but my mother died in an accident 2 months ago. My aunt then told me about my father – Riff Richardson. And she handed me over to my father, or my stranger. I don't want this father. I know I can do better without him."

"That's not true. On the outside, you can probably cope with anything – but you know deep down inside that you're actually longing to have a dad with you." The words came out from Taylor's mouth, but she did not know what made her say that.

Logan turned to her. "You understand me pretty well."

Taylor recognized this stare. It was the exact same stare that Logan had given her right before he kissed her. Immediately, Logan had leant in and kissed Taylor.

Taylor made a pact with Ryan that she was going to be truthful to herself no matter what and would never lie in their second year of university.

But if being truthful to herself meant being untruthful to Ryan, would Taylor still dare?

Yes. And it was not because Taylor had stopped loving Ryan. She was just caught up with her feelings for both Ryan and Logan.

As Logan pulled away, Taylor suddenly did not seem to be shocked anymore. Instead, she looked up and stared into Logan's eyes.

"Hey, listen…" Logan surveyed Taylor's face and continued. "I know you're in love with Ryan and all, but… I just want to know if you feel anything for me."

"Logan, you've kissed me twice without even being in a relationship with me. I know, kissing isn't a big deal and all but look, I'm attached to someone. And frankly, living in Newport… Well, living in Newport really proved that true to me. Kissing really isn't a big deal."

Logan turned from facing Taylor. Taylor knew what she just said was not what Logan had expected as her reply. Logan appeared hurt by Taylor's words.

"If you were single, would you have picked me?"

"I don't know. Probably," Taylor muttered, now thoughtful. "Yes," she finally said.

Logan faced her again.

_What did I just say? _Taylor thought.

* * *

A/N: Aloha! I'm really sorry for taking such a long hiatus (it's long to me, I usually update more frequently than this). Anyway, I'll possibly update Chapter 9 in a few days, maybe 2? Keep the reviews coming! :D Ty &loves!


	10. x9 The BreakUp

Chapter 9

2 weeks have passed.

A flashback…

_Taylor leant against the restroom door, breathing heavily. She was in Ryan's house, alone, on a Thursday afternoon._

"_Oh, my God…"_

_She felt tears streaming down her face._

_Nothing that just happened proved to be good for her._

_She kissed Logan twice in a day._

_  
And then almost slept with him after lunch._

_She was being torn apart by her own feelings._

_What she felt while with Logan and what she felt while with Ryan were different. But how could she face her friends again?_

"_Coming to San Francisco was wrong."_

_Her phone beeped. She wondered who could be texting her at a time like this._

Oh God, Logan? _She thought._

T, I just want u 2 know that I luv u and no matter what hpns, I still will. It's ok if u say no. But I want u 2 face the truth. Tell me if u luv me. L

_Taylor whined. She did not want to be put to this now._

_But she had to think about her future. It was time to be Newport._

I luv u

_Taylor had to get her Newport drive back into her life._

- - -

Back to the present with a small recap…

It does not really spell 'W-O-N-D-E-R-F-U-L' when Ryan spends his daily lunchtime with Marissa while Taylor spends her daily lunchtime with Logan. Maybe it does, but Ryan and Taylor are trying so hard to keep their "infidelity" from their other part. Ryan and Marissa are guilty for cheating on the "always loyal Taylor", while Taylor and Logan are guilty for cheating on the "always loyal Ryan". This misconception between the 2 people (note how I do not use the word 'couple') gets rather overboard sometimes, especially when the clueless Seth and Summer still have not found out. Yes, Seth and Summer still have not found out.

It is just plain ol' Deception.

But during a catch-up session that Summer organized... (Yes, she does suspect her friends.)

Summer scurried around the kitchen. Seth did nothing but bury his head in his comic book.

"Cohen, where are you? Can you please help me?" Summer asked sarcastically.

"I'm coming!" Seth called out.

But 15 minutes later, Seth still has not appeared.

"Cohen!"

"I'm coming!"

Another 15 minutes later…

"COHEN!"

"I'M COMING! Sheesh…" Seth put his comic book down and went over to Summer. "Yes, what help do you need?"

"Oh, nothing much… I just want you to finally get your head out of that publication of yours and praise me."

"Excuse me?" Seth looked like he could not comprehend a single word. "Praise you?"

"Yes, praise me."

"O-kay… Uh... You're pretty? Wow, you can cook? You read magazines?"

"Ok, you can go out now."

"What is up with you girls?!" Seth shook his head and walked out. Barely touching his comic book, the doorbell rang.

"What? No way… What time is it? They're here?"

"Hello!" Marissa greets as she strolls in. "Hi Sum."

"Hi Coop!"

"Welcome to our den. We are expecting 2 more lions to be here," Seth says sarcastically as he stares between Marissa and Summer. Seth sits down beside Marissa as he continues to read his comic book.

"What're we having?" Marissa asked Summer.

"Oh, um… Nacho chips for now."

Seth eyes Marissa and smiles awkwardly. He pushed the plate of chips to Marissa, who gladly took one. "Thanks."

Just then, the doorbell rang again. "Make a guess, make a guess! Would it be a female lion or a male lion?"

Seth opens the door, and there is Taylor. "Hi Seth, hi Sum, hi Marissa."

Seth peers out of the house. "Where's Ryan?"

"He'll be coming over soon."

Seth shrugs and prepares to close the door, when suddenly a hand pops out to stop the door. "Wait!"

"Ah! Attack of the Zombie Hand!" Seth screams.

"It's me, Seth." Ryan walks into the house. "By the way, I brought a friend – do you guys mind?"

"Nope, we won't!" Summer shouts to Ryan. "The more the merrier!"

Ryan smiles and pulls his friend in.

And Taylor gets the shock of her life.

It was Logan.

"Everyone, meet Logan Bradley Fischer."

Summer trots out of the kitchen. "Hello, I'm Summer Roberts, he's Seth Cohen, that's Marissa Cooper and…"

"Taylor Townsend," Logan finishes, eyeing Taylor. Everyone gives him a surprised look. "Oh, I just… I just met her that day when she was waiting for Ryan."

Taylor breathes an unnoticeable sigh of relief. Marissa stands up and goes to have a handshake with Logan. "You're welcome for dropping by. It's going to be an awesome time tonight. Oh, and um… are you, by any chance, related to Holly Fischer?"

Summer and Ryan laughed.

"Never heard of her," Logan comments with a grin, and then shakes Marissa's hand.

As everyone competes for a chance to talk to Logan, Taylor stands in a corner, overlooking everything.

_Why did Ryan bring him…? _Taylor thought.

"Hey, Cohen, can you get the food?" Summer ordered.

Seth whined and turned to Ryan. Ryan nodded and patted him on the back. "I'll do it."

Taylor, seizing the chance, decides to volunteer. "I'll help."

Ryan smiled at Taylor, and immediately felt guilty. After they reached the kitchen, they looked down on the floor. Making sure they were out of earshot, Ryan looked up.

"Hey, Taylor… I… uh, I sort of have something to tell you."

Taylor looked up, half-expecting this. She was actually thankful. "Go ahead."

"Um… I know, ever since we got to SF everything's been kinda… you know, awkward. Especially after Marissa enters this scene… Quite unexpected, yes. And, uh, about us…"

"Yeah?"

"I have no idea how to get this to you in a softer way. You know me, so… I'm going to just tell you what I think. I know we've been through quite a lot since university first started and all… Believe me; I really loved you… back then. I guess it's all… different, now. You're a great girl, Taylor, and I swear I'll never forget this. But… I think it's time we break up."

Secretly in her heart, Taylor was thanking Ryan so gratefully. But after about 4 years of being together, feeling a little sad about this was natural although she wanted it to be over.

And they have been cheating on each other, anyway.

"I think it's time to come clean, too. I've been with Marissa since… since Teenybopper Idol came here for a reunion."

Taylor smiled. "Then it's time for me to come clean too, right? I've actually been dating Logan… I guess we both cheated on each other." Taylor laughed. Ryan laughed, too.

"So… it's over now?"

"Yeah, it's over. One more hug perhaps? For keepsake," Taylor requested. Ryan nodded.

As they leant in, they reminisced about their past. "We're still friends," Ryan said. Taylor nodded. "Forever friends," Taylor added.

- - -

"So… what did you do?" Marissa asked, sitting on the beach chair by Ryan's Jacuzzi.

"Nothing much." Ryan shrugged and sat down, grinning playfully.

"Hey, nothing's to be kept from your girlfriend."

"My official girlfriend," Ryan corrected, hinting what he did in the kitchen earlier.

"You… you broke up with Taylor?" Marissa asked.

"You know, one of the reasons you appeal to me so much is because you're one of the smartest ladies I've met. Yes, I broke up with Taylor."

"Did she take it badly? Oh, no, if she took it badly I won't feel good for the rest of my life."

Ryan dived in for a kiss with Marissa. "Does this make you feel better?"

Marissa giggled. "Yeah, it does. But seriously," Marissa turned serious, "how did she take it?"

"Relax, Marissa. She took it good. And you know what?"

"What?"

"She's been dating Logan all along."

Marissa gave Ryan a look of utter disbelief. Suddenly, she broke into heavy laughter. "That's a coincidence, right? That you cheated on her with me, and she cheated on you with him."

"I _hope _it was." Ryan grinned. Marissa appeared shocked. "Just joking… Yes, it was a coincidence."

"And you wanna know something?" Marissa taunted playfully.

"What?"

Marissa leant closer to Ryan's ear. "I hated cheating on others, but this time it felt great," she whispered. Laughing as she pulled away, Marissa stood up and sat by the Jacuzzi instead.

Ryan sat down beside Marissa, submerging his lower leg into the pool. "So… does that mean you'll cheat on me?"

Marissa lowered herself into Ryan's arms. "No, never… I'm probably stuck to you for the rest of my life."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Marissa challenged. Ryan grinned and held her face between his hands.

"I'd be happier to assume what it means," Ryan replied, kissing Marissa.

And the day ended faster than anyone could imagine.

_So far, so good, _Ryan thought. _This could very well be the ending to our love stories._


	11. x10 A Lie To Be Told

"You have a beautiful house." Taylor unhurriedly walked in the direction of Logan's dimly lit living room, scrutinizing the surroundings as she proceeded. "Has it always been so dark in here?"

"I'm an enigmatic person, so naturally, I like dark places." Logan sneaked up behind Taylor as he said this, and grabbed her waist from behind, then lifting her high up and throwing her onto the couch.

Still laughing, Taylor sat up on Logan's lap. "You're a bad _and_ enigmatic person," Taylor teased.

"But I'm still the one you fell for," Logan commented, grinning. Taylor buried her head in Logan's neck. She was overwhelmed by the smell of Logan's cologne, and kissed his neck repeatedly.

"You're the one I want." Taylor gripped his collar so tightly, her veins showed. It was as if she was trying to hold something back despite still kissing him fiercely.

Logan lifted her head up. "You're the one I want, too." Breathing heavily, Logan reached for the hem of Taylor's dress, while Taylor continued to kiss Logan.

Taylor's eyes shot open upon the realization of Logan's intention to consummate their relationship. She reached for Logan's wrists, and grabbed them, putting a stop to Logan's actions.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I don't think it's time yet…"

Logan pursed his lips and frowned. "It's okay."

Taylor stood up and found a seat beside Logan. "I'm not ready, Logan." Taylor intertwined her and Logan's arms, weaving their fingers together. "I'm sorry."

Logan turned to face Taylor, removing his arm from Taylor's grip and instead wrapping them around Taylor. "It's okay… I guess I'm going too fast. I promise you, I'll go slow."

Taylor shifted her weight forward, curling up again Logan's torso. "Thanks for understanding."

Logan smirked. "Now you know how cool I am."

"Stop being self-obsessive," Taylor retorted, giggling. "I just want to talk to you tonight."

"Talk to me?"

"Yeah, you know, understand each other more." Taylor felt Logan nodding, and wrapped her arms around Logan. "Can you tell me about your father?"

"Things haven't really improved since I got here. Of course, I've found a new girlfriend in you, but… but things with my father isn't going so well. I mean, I still can't accept him."

"Are you sure?" Taylor sensed the ambivalence in Logan's words, and looked up into his eyes. Logan looked momentarily unsure.

"I'm…" Logan exhaled with a whoosh. "No, I'm not sure. It's just… I don't get it. I mean, he's doing so much for me, and I'm just… being hostile. But I have the right to dislike him. He was the one who never did anything for me and still dares to address himself as my father."

"Logan." Taylor emerged from Logan's hold, with an enigmatic aura surrounding her. "Give him a break. He just showed up after 22 years of not being with his son. He didn't even know in the first place. Of course, if he did, then that's a different matter. But the thing was that he didn't know anything. He didn't know he… he knocked up someone and he didn't know he had a son or a daughter or anything. I'm telling you, if he did know, he would have done anything to get back to you two, to form that happy family everyone's been dreaming of. And growing up without a father, yeah, it's pretty bullshit-like but it builds up your independence and willpower. It's like, just growing up with one less person in your family. Yes, it hurts sometimes when you see other kids go out with their fathers and you don't have one; that feeling just stings right into your heart."

"Taylor... Did you grow up without a father?" Logan asked, realization suddenly dawning onto him.

"I thought you knew." Taylor edged away from Logan as she found a more stable place on the couch. "But I'm okay. Look at me."

"You're definitely okay. You're the hottest girl I've met. Brains and looks."

"Flattering, but hey, you're one of the hottest guys I've met too."

"'One of the'? What did that mean?" Baring his teeth in a great wide grin, Logan mischievously wrapped his arms around her again, this time presenting her a simple kiss.

"You promised to take it slow," Taylor whispered, evidently reminded Logan about his promise.

"I am taking it slow," Logan defended. "Wanna dance?" Logan's tone perked up, and Taylor smiled in response.

"Sure, dance." Taylor stood up gracefully, while Logan turned on the stereo. Logan bowed, while Taylor did a little curtsy. Taking Logan's hand, Taylor followed his graceful lead. "I like this very much," Taylor murmured while burying her head slowly onto Logan's chest.

"It's one of the times in life where you need to take things slow," Logan deduced, tightening his grip on Taylor's waist. "I don't want to lose you." Logan whispered into Taylor's ear. Keeping his head beside Taylor's ear, Logan embraced her tightly, as if holding on for dear life.

- - -

"Hey, Ryan, how's lunch?" Logan greeted a brightly smiling Ryan who had just walked through the glass doors.

"Never better… So how's the floor plan coming along?"

"Great. So... hey, listen. I'm- I'm sorry about dating Taylor behind your back."

"What? Oh, come on, Logan, you know I don't mind. Especially at a time like this."

"Alright, that's awesome. Are we having any plans together? The six of us."

"I don't know, I haven't talked to Seth or Summer since last night. I'll probably call them tonight. But I doubt there's going to be any plans, because Seth is starting on his job tonight."

"Tonight?"

"A tad irregular, but okay, I'll just go for dinner with Marissa."

"Then I'll go with Taylor. Alright, back to my desk. See ya."

"See ya."

As Logan sauntered past cubicles and more cubicles, he felt his Blackberry vibrate. He whipped it out.

'Hey lo, I have a surprise 4 u, call u ltr dinner'

Logan pursed his lips and smiled.

- - -

"I'm going to jet, Logan. You?"

"I'm going to wait for Taylor's call."

"Alright, bye."

Ryan took off and Logan was left sitting alone in the huge office. As his eyes met Riff's office, he narrowed his eyes, deep in thought about Taylor's words last night. He thought about how he was not the only one suffering from the whole father-and-son crisis. He thought about how Riff suffered too, trying to make it up to him and the only result Riff could get was his son not being receptive. Logan leant forward onto his clenched up fists. He made a mental decision and left the office, turning off the lights and locking up in one swift action.

Speeding off in his car, he threw his leather shoulder bag onto the backseat. Arching his eyebrows and thinking about the consequences from his about-to-be actions, he sighed in relief as he began to back up on the Richardson driveway. The enormous house stood towering over the coast. Logan stepped out and got assaulted by the wind. He stalked into the house, keeping his head low. There was no one around in the house. _Or so he thought. _

"D- Riff?"

No response. He shuffled in noisily; wondering if that would attract any response.

"Riff? You back yet?"

Riff had to be home, because the house was dangerously unlocked. He climbed up the spacious stairway, and found the serene and vast image of a dozen rooms staring back at him. This was a huge house and there was almost no one in here. _Was there even anyone?_

Logan had sensitive ears. He could hear something in one of the rooms. Was he supposed to kick every door open? Right, close his eyes. He could concentrate better with closed eyes and he could find the source of the sound.

And truth be told, he did. It was the third room on the left. He frowned and trudged up. But no one could tell him what he was about to witness.

"Dad?" Logan called out again. He obstinately pushed the door open.

This was indefinitely the shock of his life. But he recovered soon after, only to be engulfed by rage and anger. Seething and fuming, he ran up and whipped out his arms, ripping his father off an unconscious Taylor.

"What the hell- were you doing?" Logan asked quietly, pinning his father down on the ground. "What the hell were you doing?!" Logan asked, now hollering.

"Logan, I can explain…"

"Yeah, you definitely can! God, what did I do? I lived without a father for 22 years and I thought I could do it for one more year. You tried so hard to make it up to me, and I was starting to change my mind… And now this! Way to go, Riff Richardson, you totally have a gift for ruining relationships! What were you doing crouching over my girlfriend? You wanna explain why? You wanna explain how? You wanna just tell me what the hell you were doing?!"

"Oh my God."

Logan whipped around, keeping a still painful hold over his father. Taylor had cried out in shock and had sat up. She pulled a coat over herself and ran out.

"Taylor! Taylor!" Logan ran out after her, but his father had beaten him to it. Thinking that his father would continue to hurt Taylor, Logan pounced out, landing onto his father.

"You're not going anywhere." Logan weighed down his arm onto his father's chest. Peering up, he could not see Taylor anymore.

"She's going to report me to the police!" Riff called out in shock, and caught Logan off-guard. Riff pushed Logan off from him and sped out.

Logan stood up and ran to the window. Before he could even blink, there was a loud 'bam'. Logan did not dare to open his eyes. Struggling to find some support, he gripped the windowsill. He found the courage within him to open his eyes, but he knew he would not believe what he was about to see.

"Oh, God… Taylor!" Logan screamed. He ran out of the house, skipping steps and taking bigger strides. He had to do all he could to reach her. He did not know what to do.

Riff stared, in disbelief, between Taylor's bloodied body and the now sprinting Logan.

Logan's jaw fell. "You did this," he said with clenched teeth. Logan kneeled down, holding Taylor's body gently in his arms.

"Good lord, I'm calling the ambulance!" The middle-aged driver, who had just trudged out of the car, exclaimed.

"I… I didn't…" Riff could only get those words out in an utmost feeble fashion.

"Taylor, please… Please hang in there." Logan closed his eyes and held Taylor closer.

- - -

"Logan!" Ryan sprinted up to Logan with a solemn look on his face. In fact, everyone had a solemn look on their faces.

"Ryan," Logan replied, in an exhausted and worn-out voice.

"How is she?" Ryan whispered, not daring to raise his voice although he was subjected to utmost worry.

"She's…" Logan choked. "She's still in the ER."

"Oh my God," Summer murmured, burying her head into Seth's chest. Seth wrapped his arms around her and brought her to sit down.

Ryan grimaced a little. He turned to Marissa, who was already in need of support. He held her and sat her down. "Don't worry, guys, Taylor's going to be fine."

"What happened?" Ryan asked, keeping his tone calm. He knew it was rare that he could be so calm at a time like this, but he had to stay calm.

"Ryan, is it okay if we talk later?"

"Logan, I need to know." The firmness of Ryan's voice made Logan realize that Ryan must know now, or else.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Logan stood up, still staring at Ryan.

Ryan nodded. After giving Marissa a small peck on her cheek and reassuring her, he walked off with Logan.

Reaching a secluded area in the hospital, Logan turned around to face Ryan.

"It's all… it's my fault," Logan choked. "We had a fight, and… she ran out of the house and I chased after her… and we got into a struggle… and… I accidentally pushed her out onto the road."

Ryan scrutinized Logan.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry… I don't know what… I'm just really worried about Taylor now." Logan held his head in his hands, crying. "I really want Taylor to be okay…"

"It's not you," Ryan quietly said.

Logan looked up, face damp. "What?"

"Logan, it's not you. You didn't do it. Come clean _now._"

"What makes you say that?"

"Logan, when a person really did something wrong, I know it, and I just know it. And you didn't do anything to Taylor. Please, come clean _now._" Ryan had a serious look in his eyes that never appeared before.

Logan stared back at Ryan. "I was the one who accidentally pushed her. Believe it; it's me." _Please._

* * *

A/N: Wow. School's started recently and I assure you - I've been tired like crap. Guess it wasn't a rather smooth transition for me, :P Anyway, here's your long-awaited Chapter 10! I'm SO sorry for putting this on a long, long hiatus (well, it's long to me) and here you are! It's ending soon, fyi. So... R&R!


	12. x11 And A Truth To Be Told

Chapter 11

"What?" Seth, in disbelief, reiterated for the umpteenth time.

"Seth, you've asked me that for the…" Ryan glanced up, thinking. "I lost count. Look, I know it's unbelievable, but that's what Logan told me. He told me it was him who had accidentally pushed Taylor out onto the road." Seth opened his mouth again, but Ryan glared at him. "You ask that one more time and I'll punch the information into your head. No time for joking."

Seth raised his two hands in defeat. "Okay. So basically, Logan is admitting to his crime."

"It's not him," Ryan exclaimed, repeating his point again. "I just know it's not him, ok?"

"Pssh- you think it's not him- Ok, fine." Seth shook his head gently in a thoughtful manner. "Yeah, I see it. Ryan, my brother, you know it the best."

"Like I _said_," Ryan emphasized, "it's not the time for joking. Marissa, Summer, what do you guys think?"

"Huh?" Summer snapped back to reality after hearing her name being called out. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I think it's not Logan who did it. He's hiding something," Ryan said before staring at Summer.

"I… I think so too," Summer answered.

"I- I don't know," Marissa followed. "My life's been… my life's been filled with people's wrongdoings. I can't really tell anymore. I'm just very worried for Taylor." Sighing, Marissa put her on Ryan's shoulder, and Ryan slides his arm on Marissa's shoulder.

Ryan exhaled abruptly. "I think it's time for us, the Core 4, to do some sleuthing." The moment Ryan finished his words, the phone rang.

"Sleuthing… Hmm…" Seth rubbed his chin and surveyed Ryan's face, to show that his words were sarcastically delivered.

Ryan shook his head and picked up the phone in a fluid-like motion. "Hello?" Ryan paused, waiting for the response.

Marissa, Summer and Seth turned, obviously having their attention aroused after Ryan's long pause.

"Who is it?" Seth mouthed silently.

Ryan licked his lips. His mouth felt dry from shock. "Logan," he breathed. "And he's calling from the police station."

- - -

"Logan Bradley Fischer, you have visitors." The warden pushed Logan out of the jail cell in a brute manner. Logan hung his head down low, and barely noticed Ryan.

"Logan," Ryan sighed. "How are you doing in here?"

Logan forced a chuckle. "I've been in juvie before, but frankly, this is a tad bit scarier."

Ryan strained a smile. He started nodding, before stopping abruptly to face Logan in the eyes.

"Logan, I know you didn't do this." Ryan lowered his voice to barely even a whisper. "You've got to tell me who did it. You've got to tell me what exactly happened."

Logan looked up. He was in obvious emotional torture. "Ryan, I don't know how you do this, but it's all too late. I've confessed to the charge."

"They're charging you for premeditated murder!" Ryan could not help but raise his voice. Looking down and clenching his jaw, he started again. "Logan, this is much too serious. I'm telling you, Taylor is my friend, you are my friend, and I don't want to see Taylor in the hospital and you falling down. It's bad enough that Taylor is lying in the hospital and unconscious, and now you're dragging yourself down for the culprit. This is not the right way to do things, whatever you're thinking. I don't know who you're trying to help, but trust me, I'll do anything I can to find out who you're helping by covering up for. You just think about things and think about how much hurt you're causing me and Taylor and the rest of us. Goodbye." Ryan stood up and turned, away from this scene and away from the now thoughtful Logan.

Logan stared at the retreating figure of Ryan and looked down.

_I couldn't help it… _thought Logan. Feeling as though his heart had laid down on an authentic nail bed, he closed his eyes as the tears started flowing.

- - -

"Where's Riff?" Ryan called out in question, to an invisible respondent, standing in front of Riff's office.

"We don't know. We've tried calling him countless of times, but nuh-uh, no answer at all," a colleague replied.

Ryan nodded. "Thanks," he murmured before retreating to his desk.

As he sat down on the leather roller chair, he saw the sketch he had done of the Cohens' a few years back. Seth was beside Sandy. _Father and son, _Ryan thought, smiling. His smile faltered as he shot his eyes back at Riff's office door. A picture of Logan flashed in his head. _Father and son;_ Riff and Logan.

"Father… Riff… Son… Logan…" Ryan repeated out loud. His eyes widened as he grabbed his folder and bag and bounded out of the office without another word.

He had realized everything. Jumping into his car, he sped away. He did not care about anything else now, even the speed limit which he had evidently and already crossed.

And he came to an abrupt stop as his car skidded over the wet road. He jumped out.

And he was just in time. Eyes following the figure of a familiar broad-shouldered man, he called out. "Riff!"

The broad-shouldered man turned. _Riff Richardson._ "Ryan…"

Ryan skipped steps as he kept his stare on Riff. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"It's a long story…" Riff sighed. "But right now, Ryan, I'm sorry. I have an important thing to do. I have to stop Logan."

Ryan cocked his head to the side in surprise. "You're going to…"

"I'll let Logan explain. I don't think we'll be talking to each other. I don't think he'll even want talk to me. Help me apologize, won't you?"

"Riff…"

Riff smiled. "It's my wrongdoing, Ryan. I can't let Logan take the fall."

"But the only reason he did it was because he finally acknowledged you as his father."

"I don't deserve to be his father."

"What…" Before Ryan could even continue, Riff had patted him on the shoulder. Ryan took that as a cue to keep quiet and let Riff do his thing. Riff smiled and walked in. Ryan stood at the door, staring at the double doors closing behind Riff. Ryan stood at the steps leading up to the San Francisco Police Department for a long time.

And finally, the person he had most wanted to see stepped out. _Logan_.

"How was it?" Ryan asked.

"I think my life sucks. The moment I try to acknowledge my father, he's in jail."

"Correction, it should be 'sucked'. And hey, it's good to know you still love your father."

Logan grinned. He punched Ryan in the shoulder.

"Care to tell me what actually happened?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"Your house?"

"Hospital," Ryan corrected.

- - -

Logan walked in, evidently hurting from the appearance of his girlfriend. He took her hand gently and kissed it. Still holding on to her hand, he turned to face Ryan.

"I'll just summarize it, ok?"

"Sure."

"I was the only one left in the office after you left. And I did some thinking… Eventually, I realized I should've acknowledged my father a long time ago. So I went to his house to find him, thinking I could have a good dinner with him or something. But when I got there, I found him… atop Taylor. She must've been drugged. But all I knew then was that I made a wrong choice in acknowledging him. We got into a tussle and Taylor… woke up. She ran out of the house, but he went after her. He thought she was going to the police to tell on him. It was too late to catch up with them, and I couldn't react after I heard a 'bam'. I couldn't feel my legs. I didn't know which one was hurt, although I knew one was definitely hurt. So… it turned out to be Taylor. He accidentally pushed her onto the road." Logan had closed and opened his eyes on several occasions while saying this. Ryan could somehow sense his pain.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Ryan."

"I'm sorry I made you tell me what happened."

"Come on, you and I have to face it sooner or later."

"Did you…" Ryan trailed off, knowing that Logan had already sensed what he wanted to ask.

"Did I acknowledge him just now? I guess so."

"So you guys are father and son?"

"Nope, we're Riff and Logan." Logan grinned and laughed. Ryan cracked up too.

Marissa, Summer and Seth arrived at the ward soon after. Seeing Ryan and Logan laugh, they shared a look of confusion.

"Logan?" The 3 exclaimed in unison.

Logan shrugged and sat down, still smiling. Marissa sat down beside Ryan, while Seth and Summer sat beside them.

"Ok, why are you guys laughing so heartily here? Come on, I'm the comic relief guy, let me in on the joke."

"You'll never get it, Cohen." Summer whacked Seth's head gently, while Seth attacked her.

"Ok, ok, Taylor needs her sleep," Ryan said, stopping Summer and Seth.

"But we don't want her to sleep," Marissa replied, countering Ryan's statement.

"True."

"So when is she going to wake up?" Logan asked.

The four of them stared at him.

"We don't know."


	13. x12 What They Will Do

Chapter 12

"Hello?" Ryan said with a mouth full of sandwich bits. _Who would be calling so early?_ Finally, the voice on the other end spoke. Ryan's eyes widened with joy and he threw his sandwich down on the table.

"Marissa! Seth! Summer! Taylor woke up!"

- - -

"Ryan!" Logan signalled for Ryan to come this way. "Taylor's changed wards," Logan informed.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer ran in Logan's direction. Logan turned back in.

Taylor struggled to pull herself up as she saw her friends walking in. Logan rushed to help her up.

"Hey, Taylor… How are you doing?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Great," she replied in a tone barely above a whisper.

Marissa and Summer brisk-walked to Taylor's side and both hugged her lightly. Taylor smiled. "Thanks guys, all of you."

Seth strolled forward next, pulling out a card from his jacket. "Here, this is for you." Seth grinned.

The card read: 'Get back up again, Taylor Townsend! We're all waiting for you.' Seth also drew some cartoons meant to be Taylor. Taylor smiled and thanked Seth.

"I'm so glad to be talking to you guys now," Taylor said. Logan, who was standing in a corner, finally stepped out.

"Uh, sorry for the interruption, but… Ryan, can I talk to you?" Logan looked intently at Ryan, who sensed trouble and nodded. They both trudged out of the ward.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

Logan tousled his hair a little. "About my dad… he's in jail now, and that's not going to be very bright on our company reputation… he told me that he'd like to sell the company away."

"What? How did things get so serious? Do we _need _to sell the company? We can all handle it!"

"Dad said that this incident isn't going to be quickly forgotten by the San Francisco people. He's thinking about moving to some other town to start over."

"I don't understand. He's wrecking the company?"

"He's not, Ryan. He wants to create a new start for his career… and for us. He told me to ask you if you'd like to… you know, collaborate with the two of us in the new town."

Ryan massaged his temples. Exhaling, he nodded. "Of course- of course I would. Is… is Riff going to jail?"

Logan hesitated. Sighing, he shut his eyes tightly. "Yeah… Probably a 5-year sentence… I think he's going into early retirement. He told me to get you to partner up with me in the new town… He's going to assist us behind."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Logan. Well… where is that new town?"

"I… don't know. I really don't know my next step. And… and I don't know if Taylor's willing to move with me."

"She's a great girl. As long as you're together, everything will work out." Ryan placed his arm on Logan's shoulder.

Suddenly, something flickered in Ryan's head. _Reliving memories… "The smile's going to pull you on"… "Fab 4"…_

Ryan looked up. Logan looked up at the same moment.

"Newport Beach."

- - -

"Do you want us to inform your mother?" Ryan whispered. Taylor turned away with an agonized look. Logan arched his brows.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" Logan breathed deeply, unsure of why Taylor was upset.

Ryan turned to face Logan. "She has a strained relationship with her mother," Ryan whispered.

Logan nodded with understanding. "You should tell your mother, Taylor."

"I can't tell her," Taylor choked out.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"It's not going to make her happy. And then it's not going to make us happy. You won't know what she could do…"

"If she learnt that it was my father who tried to rape you?" Logan continued for her.

Taylor shifted uneasily on her bed. Logan wrapped his arms around her. Picking up her hand, he lightly kissed it. "Taylor, don't worry. I'm with you."

Taylor looked up. Lightly grazing her head against Logan's chin, she buried her head onto Logan's torso. "I don't know…"

"Trust me, Taylor."

A moment of awkward silence ensued. Ryan and Logan both did not dare to exhale. After a while, Taylor took a deep breath.

"Can we go back to Newport?"

- - -

Ryan gingerly pushed down the door handle, painstakingly trying not to create any sound. Waiting for the scene around him to be quiescent, he removed his shoes. He slowly closed the door. Nothing stirred. As he breathed a sigh of relief, he turned, ready to tiptoe into his room.

_Click!_

A flash of light exploded from a distance. Ryan jumped, as adrenaline shot through him.

_Could it be a break-in? _Ryan thought.

The figure above the flash of light slowly came into sight.

_A floating head?!_

As Ryan's vision cleared, he finally saw who it was. Seth.

"Boo…" Seth whispered.

Ryan rolled his eyes and ripped the torchlight out of Seth's hand. "Quit playing, Seth."

Seth shook his head disapprovingly. He bounded towards the light switch and turned it on, revealing him, Summer and Marissa standing with their arms crossed opposite Ryan.

"Ryan Atwood, you need to learn how to be a sport." Seth commented.

Ryan was not bothered by Seth's goofiness now. His eyes flickered between Summer and Marissa. Finally, Summer moved.

"Atwood, what are you going to do now?" Summer's voice was full of sympathy. She had let down her arms.

Ryan surveyed Seth's figure. Seth was whistling.

"You overheard our conversation?" Ryan whispered, trying not to make it sound like a question.

"Yes, I did, Ryan. If I didn't, none of us would have learnt about how deep trouble you're in. Tell us, Ryan. Riff Richardson is going to jail and he's going to wind down the company. What exactly are you going to do?"

Marissa walked over to Ryan. She hugged him. "Ryan…"

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa. Pulling her to his side, he eyed everyone. _They didn't hear about Newport._ "Guys, I… Ok, you guys have to know. After you 3 left, me, Logan and Taylor came to a consensus. We're going to move to Newport."

Seth, Summer and Marissa's eyes all widened at once. They stared at Ryan with fallen jaws.

"It's only been about 2 months since we got here, and now we're moving back to Newport?!" Seth exclaimed.

"No. Taylor and Logan and I are moving back to Newport. I actually planned to ask you guys tomorrow, but…"

"Ryan, I'm with you for sure." Marissa gave Ryan a peck on his cheek. "I'm going to follow you."

Ryan rubbed Marissa's back lightly. They smiled at each other until Ryan turned to face Seth and Summer solemnly.

"How about you two?" Ryan asked quietly.

Seth looked at Summer. They nodded.

"Ryan," Seth called out as he stalked to Ryan's side and patted his shoulder, "the fab 4 will always be fabulous. We're going to go where you go."

"What about your comic?"

"They'll be okay with me bringing it back to Newport."

"Yeah, I want to be with my friends." Summer smiled.

Ryan clapped once and closed his eyes. "Now all we have to do is prepare a speech for the Cohens, Dr. Roberts, Julie Cooper, and… Veronica Townsend."

Seth choked loudly. "That… _shrewd_?"

"Whoa, Seth, whatever gave you that impression?" Ryan enquired.

"Oh, I don't know, her shrewdness?"

Ryan stuck his chin out. "O-kay. Actually, as we're speaking right now, Logan's trying to debate it off with the damn doctor of Taylor's to get her discharged."

"Dude. That's fur-eek-ing impossible. She got hit by a car just a few days before, she got her head whammed on, and now she's seeking a discharge," Seth countered.

"We need to get Taylor back to Newport. I think San Francisco's not her thing. Look what's happened! Besides, Newport has hospitals… Atwood, when are we leaving?" Summer asked.

"Ah… next week."

"That's soon!" Marissa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, guys."

"Huddle hug!" Seth clapped, pulling the 3 of them together for a huge hug. "Aw… big hug!"

Ryan, Summer and Marissa laughed.


	14. x13 Back To Square One

Chapter 13

"How is it?" Ryan asked Taylor, who was busy watching television.

"How is what?" Taylor asked back, keeping her stare on the television.

"Our plan to return to Newport."

"What plan?" Taylor asked, this time staring up at Ryan.

"You're right, we don't have a plan." Ryan plopped down beside Taylor. "Don't worry about Veronica, okay?"

"If I don't worry about getting killed by her I won't worry about anything."

"True." Ryan laughed. Taylor turned to face him, arching a brow.

"Nothing, I just thought about when Marissa got kicked from Harbor."

"Oh… That's not a very nice thing to laugh at!"

"No, I mean… Look at us now." Ryan gestured to an invisible scene. "We're awesome."

"Now we're the Awesome 6?" Taylor asked, clearly unsure if they made a change in the title.

"Hey, we could be!" Ryan agreed. They both laughed.

"Hey…" Taylor slapped his arm. "Go back in and help Marissa."

"She told me to come out."

"Go back in. I want my Logan."

"Logan's going to be here soon…" Ryan grinned. "Desperate."

"What did you call me?" Taylor glared at Ryan.

"Nothing, nothing!" Ryan raised his hands up in surrender and bounded for Taylor's room.

Marissa was inside, checking the luggage. "Oh, hey, mind helping me lift this outside? I'm done with it," Marissa said.

"Alright," Ryan replied, pulling the luggage off the bed.

"Where're Seth and Summer?"

"Packing. We're leaving tonight; of course they have to pack."

"What? We're leaving tonight? Ryan, that's very unsafe for Taylor."

"Don't worry. I have perfect driving skills."

"Then whose car are we going to take?"

"We're taking both, of course."

"And both means…?"

"Seth wants to drive a car, so he's going to be taking Logan's car with Summer while the rest of us take my car."

"Oh. Why don't I go with Seth and Summer? If anything happens I can take over the driving task."

"Nah, you don't have to." Ryan took her hand in his as he edged closer. "I don't want you to. Stay with me."

Marissa smiled and leant on Ryan's shoulder. "I love you."

"Spare the awkwardness," Ryan whispered. "I love you too. Alright, come on, let's go."

- - -

"Alright, everyone set to go?" Ryan hollered.

There was no response.

"So much to go for creating the atmosphere… Alright, let's go!"

Everyone pooled into their respective cars, and drove off.

It was a short 7 hours, but they felt so tired from the excitement of reuniting with the Newport people. They decided to gather at the Cohens' first.

Seth got the honour of ringing the doorbell, as after all, this was his house.

They heard the familiar voice.

"Coming!" Kirsten called out. Seth and Ryan smiled at each other.

Kirsten opened the door, and without looking at the crowd, she yawns. "Oh, excuse me. You're looking for-"

Kirsten looked up and jumped back. She had not expected this. "Seth! Ryan!" She dove in for a hug with Ryan and Seth, and as the two guys cleared the path, Kirsten gasped..

"Honey? What was it about Seth and Ryan?" Sandy came jogging out, but he stopped short when he got a clear view of everyone. He walked up to Kirsten. "Now, I recognize Seth, Ryan, Summer and Taylor, but…"

"Hi Kirsten, hi Sandy," Marissa greeted.

"Oh, Marissa," Kirsten hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"Actually… it's a long story, we'll explain later," Ryan said.

"And you are…?" Kirsten asked with a smile, looking pointedly at Logan.

"Oh, uh, hi Mrs Cohen, I'm Tay- I mean, I'm their friend, from San Francisco. Colleague of Ryan, to be more exact."

"Ah… Ryan, I think you have a lot of explaining to do," Sandy said.

"Yes, I do."

- - -

"… And that's it. That's how it happened."

Sandy and Kirsten sat in awe, dumbstruck at Ryan's explanation. "So you got there- you found Marissa- Logan and his father- Taylor got into an accident- You spent 2 months in San Francisco riding a huge rollercoaster, huh?"

They all smiled.

"I think you guys had a long night."

"We don't need to sleep, Mrs Cohen." Summer replied, smiling. "We have some issues to settle…"

"Oh, oh, alright." Kirsten and Sandy retreated to the kitchen, presumably to digest the information they landed on them.

Marissa looked around at the Cohens' residence. "I think we all want to go to the pool house," Marissa suggested.

"I think the snogging session at the pool house can wait," Ryan whispered. "We'll have more time later."

"Oh, yeah, we still have to deal with _them_," Seth said sourly.

"Julie Cooper and Veronica Townsend?" Logan said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kirsten peered out and brisk-walked to get the door. "That must be Julie."

Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances with each other, then with the rest. They hurriedly stood up and raced to the pool house.

"Oh, no, so what we didn't expect. What do we do now?" Taylor asked, panicky.

Ryan looked at Marissa. "Do you want to go with this the funny, humorous way or the hard, confrontation way?"

"Definitely the former."

"Then get out there and show us your sense of humour!" Ryan smiled, and turned to the others. "Sooner or later, we'll have to tell Julie Cooper."

Marissa nodded and let go of Ryan's hand. She slowly walked out of the pool house.

- - -

"Oh, Kirsten, you don't know how tiring it's been these few days…" Julie lamented as she stood opposite Kirsten at the kitchen counter.

"Julie, you were in Paris with Neil. What could be so tiring?" Kirsten asked, handing Julie a cup of orange juice.

"All the walking and shopping, of course," Julie answered and smiled. "I, of course, have gotten you and Sandy some presents." Julie whipped out a paper bag from beside her and dangled it in front of Kirsten. She took out a leather box and handed it to Sandy. "Here, Sandy. And for you, Kirsten, I've gotten something you will cherish forever." Julie smiled as she passed the bag to Kirsten.

"Thanks, Julie." Sandy nodded in response and went upstairs.

"You didn't have to, Julie." Kirsten placed the paper bag down and went back to the sink.

Julie laughed. "It was getting boring after all." Julie took another sip of the orange juice and turned around, leaning her back against the counter as she stared at the fridge.

However, at the corner of her eye, she saw something that she was sure to have been a hallucination.

"Uh, Kirsten? Sure you didn't drug this juice?"

"What do you mean?" Kirsten asked, not bothering to turning around.

Julie stood up straight, and placed the cup down.

She had just saw Marissa passing the corridor outside the kitchen.

_But she left… She can't be back…_

Julie stared intently at the corridor.

Once again, Marissa passed.

"Marissa!?"

Marissa, amusingly, peered through the kitchen doorway. "Hi, Mom."

"Marissa… You're back."

"Yes, I'm back, Mom." Marissa walked to her mother and hugged her. "I missed you."

"You're back." Julie repeated, clearly unsure.

Kirsten turned this time. Smiling, Kirsten patted Julie's shoulder. "Julie, you're not hallucinating. She's back."

Julie was rendered speechless and registered in shock. Marissa smiled at Kirsten, and then started to frown. She knew popping out from nowhere after 3 years of being away from her mother would cause her a huge shock.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Marissa snapped her fingers at Julie's face. Julie, who could only stare on in shock, did not respond. "Mom… I'm really sorry for leaving so abruptly 3 years ago… All I want to do right now is to stay in Newport."

Julie sucked in an abrupt gush of air. She arranged her clothes and propped her arm up. "You – Marissa Cooper – owe me a better apology." Julie let the smile she had been bottling up for so long swim onto her lips. It was about time she smiled like a natural again. "I have been searching for you across the continent, baby. You don't know how much a mother missed you…"

"I know this isn't the correct welcome from me to you… But we have a favour to ask from you." Marissa sighed deeply.

"No, it's all too sudden – I have to spread the news; Marissa Cooper is back in Newport and ready to claim her throne – Oh my goodness, everything's too sudden."

"Marissa? Of all people, your mom needs the most time to regain composure. I think you should work it out with Ryan and the rest first. I know everything's getting very awkward…" Kirsten tried to get Julie to go to the living room, but Julie held a tight grip over Marissa's arm. Kirsten shook her light gently. "Julie – let go. Come on, we'll talk about Neil…"

"Wait. You mean… you mean she's-"

"Oh, Marissa… I see that we have A LOT of catching up to do." Julie could not help but let a bit of her ex-Newport behaviour spill out. It had _used_ to be under control after Marissa left, and when she almost suffered a mental breakdown trying to find her daughter.

"You married Dr. Roberts. You really did…"

"Wait, don't start an argument HERE. Marissa, please, I'll talk to your mom…"

"Kirsten, wait. I need to hear this from my mom."

The firmness in Marissa's voice knew Kirsten had to hold her bars. Marissa turned back to face Julie, who now had a hand to her forehead and flapping it fiercely.

"Mom," Marissa began, choked. "Did you, or did you not, marry Dr. Roberts? Maybe it isn't important to you, maybe it could be a happy thing for you – but for me, it's a moment of truth that may or may not change the predicament I am in."

Julie had now, too, sensed the firmness and shakiness of Marissa's voice. She let her arm fall to her side, disappointed. "Marissa, wouldn't it be a good thing if I really WAS married to Neil?"

Marissa, who previously had a face full of resolve and fists balled up, had now gripped the refrigerator for support. "I just… I just thought our family would be back to normal."

"But your dad left…"

"I know he left, mom. But there was just this glint of hope. But it's your lifetime happiness here." Marissa could not find her voice. She left the room hastily. Kirsten, who had been trying not to listen from the other end of the kitchen, now turned her focus onto Julie. Julie had frowned, deep in thought, while Kirsten patted her shoulder.

"Come on."

- - -

"Now we're headed for the Townsends." Summer announced.

"Yes, the Townsends indeed." Logan reaffirmed.

"Marissa, are you ready?" Ryan asked, a little perturbed, for Marissa had been listless the whole way back to the pool house.

Marissa had heard Ryan's call. She turned, and found herself face-to-face in front of Ryan. "Oh, I'm… I'm alright."

"Okay! I'll go get the car."

Everyone stood up and got ready to leave, Seth and Summer preoccupied with chatting with Taylor and Logan. Ryan dallied behind, waiting for Marissa. They both slowly stalked away from the pool house. Marissa hung her head down, while Ryan tilted his head to get a clear view of her eyes.

"Hey," Ryan exhaled. He edged closer to Marissa, sliding his hand onto her shoulder and stopping her tracks. "Something went wrong?"

Marissa blinked, hesitant and unsure. Ryan could sense this and let go of her shoulder, instead grabbing her two hands instead. Caressing her hands, he looked up.

"Did anything happen with you and Julie?"

"How did you…"

"I can sense many things, and among those – and, especially – your feelings."

Marissa sighed. She put her head lightly on Ryan's shoulder, hugging him tightly. "My mom seems… her life's changed… I can't adapt back to Newport."

"Everything takes time. Remember the smile?"

"The smile…?"

"Yeah, the one you gave me." Ryan paused for a moment, waiting for Marissa to recall the events from 3 years ago. "I'm giving it back to you. And you have to do whatever it says." _Follow your inner thoughts._

Marissa now found herself looking at Ryan's face, which was tinged with a hint of a light smile. Marissa knew Ryan was right, and for the first time in her life, she felt free of all burden.


	15. x14 Opening Doors

Chapter 14

_Knock. Knock._

No response.

Everyone turned at the same moment, and caught their stare upon Taylor.

"I… I didn't contact her anymore after the first year of university, but in any case she would always be the first to contact me… since she hasn't opened her mouth, I guess she took my hint that I didn't really wish to talk to her, but it could also mean that there was nothing to tell me. I guess she hasn't moved… Well, I do have the key for this house, though, if she hasn't moved yet."

"Well, it's one of our only chances. I'm sure we want to talk to Veronica Townsend-"

Ryan's words got cut off by an ostensible cough from Seth. Ryan shot a dirty look at Seth, who raised his hands and shrugged. "Fine, fine, I'll shut up…" Seth sighed rather dramatically, and Ryan went on.

"So, as I was saying, I'm sure we all want to talk to Veronica Townsend… Besides, she may be the key to getting our company started in Newport."

Everyone, except Ryan, shrugged and tried to appear indifferent. Ryan knew what this meant.

"Guys, I know it may be a little bit rushed, what with our moving back here from San Francisco and things like that. But I'm sure we all want our lives back on track. Maybe we could've just stayed in San Francisco, but think about it – architects, in San Francisco, who had good relations with a reputable man who attempted to rape someone. Logan, I'm sorry if that was too blunt, but I need to break down our situation for all of us to digest."

"No, I understand. And Ryan's right." Logan's last statement was pointed towards everyone except Ryan.

Ryan nodded thanks to Logan. Logan gave a faint nod and motioned for him to turn toward Taylor.

"Taylor, the key you're going to pull out next is the key to creating our new lives in Newport. I know it hasn't been a smooth transition, everyone, but with Taylor's key – we'll be able to talk to Veronica Townsend and send us all in the right track living in harmony. It's going to be what everyone presumes as 'opening new windows'. We're all going to have hope in ourselves and each other and move on happily."

Everyone turned towards Ryan. Ryan and Logan glanced at each other and nodded at everyone. A happy ending and a new beginning; things were starting to look bright for them as Taylor pulled out the key slowly and reached for the door. _That's it, _they thought, _the door to our new lives._

And little did they know…

THE END

* * *

A/N: Pssh, I know, bad ending. But there's this major bombshell-like hint that I'll be doing a sequel. And thankfully, no more stupid transitions (ie. Newport-SF-Newport) and everything will remain in Newport.

As the saying goes... "What comes from Newport, stays in Newport."

And so do the newly formed Awesome Six.

Peace out and see you guys next time.


End file.
